The Master's Daughter
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: This is about Ellie Saxon, daughter of Harold and Lucy Saxon. Or so she thinks, this takes place during the last two months of the year that never was. Things may not make sense, but they will soon. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Master's Daughter

By: doctor's gal1792 on Mrs Harkness on Kateg123

Rating: T...maybe M for later!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's affiliates. The BBC and Russel T. Davies owns Doctor Who, I do however own Ellie...so yea

Summary: Ellie Saxon is the daughter of of Harold and Lucy Saxon. Or so she thinks, this takes place during the year that never was. Well starts two months before 'Last of the Time Lords' begins...The once loyal girl to her father is slowly becoming distant, and feeling every day that she is out of her time and that she has no biological connection to the people she calls mother and father. Then Captain Jack begins to help her realize where she is really from.

XX

Chapter 1

"Ellie, get the prisoners," came a sneering voice from behind Ellie Saxon.

She turned and smiled at her father; she then brushed past him and walked out of the room.

Harold Saxon turned to look at the old man in the wheel chair who looked so sad and in so much pain.

"She is such a good girl, obedient...like a dog," he said to the Doctor.

The Doctor just looked at his captor and then down at his hands.

Ellie walked down the hall and past the guards, her blue dress trailing behind her. The girl had blonde hair like her mothers, brown eyes like her fathers, and a simple but beautiful face. She was the daughter of Harold Saxon, the first daughter of England and...well of the world.

Ten months ago her father had been elected Prime Minister and then the next day he took over the world, sending his beautiful Toclafane down to destroy and cause mayhem on Earth. She had since become close friends with her father, helping him at all times to do his dirty work, but it was becoming harder...because something in the corner of her mind was nagging at her, telling her this is wrong and that she shouldn't be doing it.

Ellie now stopped outside the cage where the Jones family was being held. 

"Father wants to see you and the immortal," she said.

"Why?" Mrs Jones sneered.

"A little present...something amazing that he wants you to see," she said.

Ellie then looked at the guards, "Get them restrained and take them to my father, I will fetch the other," she said.

"Yes Miss Saxon," the men said.

As she began to walk away the men opened the cage and took the three family members out of the cage and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"And how are we today?" Ellie asked as she approached Jack Harkness.

"Same as I was yesterday," he snapped.

"Well my father wants you and the others to come and see something, so you get to be taken off those chains for a few minutes," she replied as the guards began to unchain the man.

"Oh what joy, do we get ponies?" he asked sarcastically.

"Look Mr Harkness-"

"Please, I am your fathers prisoner, call me Jack," he interrupted.

"Fine...Jack...I don't appreciate sarcasm, so you better watch it. Because immortal or not, I know you can feel pain and if I say the right word you'll be in even more pain for the rest of time," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile caressing her features.

At this point Jack was off the chains, "Yes of course Ellie," he muttered.

The guards then put cuffs around his wrists and held him by each arm as they began to walk back to the main room on the ship.

"Ah, there's my Ellie, good you've brought the freak. The Jones' are here waiting to see my little gift," Harold said happily.

Ellie walked over and sat down with her mother, she smiled up at the man she called father and watched as the large television screen came down and then on the screen there were people screaming and flames everywhere.

"What is this?" Mr Jones asked.

" Japan , burning," Ellie said.

There came a small cry from Tish as she then buried her head in her fathers shoulder.

"Hey, everyone is supposed to be watching, that includes you Miss Jones," Harold cried.

The guards forced Tish's head up so she could see people screaming in fear as flames engulfed the city and the Toclafane flew around, killing anyone who was managing to escape the fire.

"Why are you doing this?" Came Jack's angry voice.

"Because I can," Harold replied simply.

Ellie then looked up at her father, "I will be back in a moment, I'm just going to change," she said.

"Of course dear," he said kindly.

Ellie smiled and kissed him on the cheek; she then turned and brushed past all of the prisoners, Jack watching the girl briefly as she went.

Once Ellie reached her room, she closed the door, locked it and then fell down to the floor crying. The feeling was becoming stronger everyday, the feeling of something nagging at the corner of her head. That something was not right here, that she had no connection at all to Harold and Lucy Saxon, and that these killings, the mindless murders that her father had no problem committing was wrong. Also the feeling that she was not even in her own time, that she would not be born for years and years to come.

Finally the girl pulled herself together, stood up and walked into her closet. Soon she found a pair of form fitting jeans and a top that was maybe a little too snug, but she did not notice. She dressed in the clothes, put on her flip-flops and then sat down at her vanity to wash her face where her makeup had run while she was crying. A few moments later the nineteen year old girl was presentable and there was no signs on her face at all that she had just been sobbing.

Ellie left the room and was back in the room where her father conducted all of his 'business' just in time to see a crying Tish and her family get escorted back to their cage, Jack looked emotionless as he glanced at Ellie while he too was escorted back to his chains.

Ellie took on the cold expression she had mastered long ago and shot it at Jack; he just shook his head and continued on walking. She then walked into the room and sat down; her mother and father were sitting at the head of the table talking. 

She looked over to the Doctor, pitying him inside, but she did not show it. 

"Ellie you missed the best part of the footage!" her father cried when he looked up and saw her.

"I'm sure it was...eventful," she muttered.

"Your mother and I were just discussing our next country to destroy," he said.

"That's lovely," she replied softly.

Harold looked at the girl, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright Ellie?" he asked.

She forced a smile to her face, "Yes father, I'm fine. I think my stomach is just a little upset," she answered.

"Maybe you should take some medicine for it," he replied, sounding genuinely worried.

"Oh not to worry father, I'll be fine," she said.

"Alright...if you are sure," he said slowly.

She nodded, "Yes I am sure," she replied.

XX

_'We'll see you in-'_

Ellie shot up; her head was covered in sweat. The dream had disturbed her enough, every night the same thing. Always ending with a male's voice saying 'We'll see you in' but she woke up every time, before she could even hear where they were supposed to be going.

She lay her head back down and looked over at her clock on her nightstand, it was five am, another two hours yet before the Valiant would become awake again, and right now Ellie had no intention of going back to sleep.

She then sat back up, sent her feet over the side of the bed and slipped on her shoes. She then grabbed her dressing gown and left the confines of her room. Ellie looked up and down the hall and then chose a random direction to go in. She passed the night guards who nodded politely at her and she smiled kindly back at them. Then without knowing where her feet were carrying her, she passed the cage where the Jones' were fast asleep and then she was standing fifteen feet from a sleeping Jack Harkness. She looked hesitant for a moment and then approached him...

**XX**

**A/N- So the ending was a bit weird...but it will get better! I swear! Please review, reviews are love! Laser Screwdrivers and Sonic Screwdrivers for free to the reviewers! And drinks! Cookies, Daquri's, and...Jelly Babies! Yayness! So please review...please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks are in order, I wasn't expecting such a great warm reaction to this story but I got one and you guys have really helped me get out of this depression I've been feeling the last few days..so thanks to;**

**On ff: Sonicthecat7, I've Lost My Profile Page, spiderman 2099, astrum-faith, and my beautiful beta kateg123**

**On DT: kellyc, bollyknickers, and noni**

**Thank you ever so much for reading. And make sure you check out my beta's stories..she writes brillant Jack/Gwen stories**

**XX**

Chapter 2

"You're up early aren't you Miss Saxon?" Jack asked.

Ellie looked alarmed but then approached the man, "I had a bad dream," she answered simply.

"What about?" He inquired.

Ellie sat down on a box and looked up at the man in chains, "Every night I have this dream and I am on a ship or something..or being loaded into the ship. Then this voice comes on saying 'We'll see you in-' and then that's when I wake up," she explained.

"Oh," he said softly.

Ellie looked down at the floor, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this..quot; she said.

"Because you need someone to talk to and I'm the only one awake, and I get the feeling you don't want to talk about your dreams with your father," he replied.

"No I don't want to talk about my dreams with him..he would never understand. He's to busy finding ways to cause more pain and misery to Earth," she muttered.

"Who are you?"

Ellie looked back at him, "What?"

"Well in the day you seem to be this cruel woman who couldn't care less about the people in pain on Earth, or about the people your father has as prisoners. Then here it is, sometime I know after five am and you are this soft spoken young woman, who is scared and sad," he explained.

"Yea I suppose I am," she muttered.

"Why?"

"I guess because my father could kill me if he wanted to? I don't know! Jack..it's never occurred to me that I could even have a choice in the matter? I don't even remember him being like this when I was a little girl."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty in a month."

"And you remember life as a child? Being raised by Harold and Lucy Saxon?"

Ellie thought for a moment..she looked down at her feet, trying to remember. She then looked back up at the man in the shackles.

"Well..I..I think I do. I can see myself as a little girl..riding a bicycle around the house? I..I bumped into something and broke mother's vase. She was so upset but..father came and pulled me into his arms, wiped my tears away and told me it was alright. I can see that vividly..but it's kind of hard to see my mother and fathers faces," she said slowly.

Jack listened and was silent for a moment as the story went through his head, "Any other memories that you can remember..where you see their faces, and I mean from when you were a kid. Not any time within the last two years," he asked.

Ellie was silent as she thought back to her childhood, but every memory she had she could not see her father or mother's face, "There's..there is nothing there Jack. None at all," she said finally.

Her face twisted into horror as she looked up at the man, "I..I'm sorry..I've gotta go," Ellie jumped up and ran back to her room. She locked the door and flung herself onto her bed and just sobbed into her pillow.

XX

A few hours later Ellie was awoken to a gentle knocking on her door, "Ellie?" came her father's voice.

Ellie sat up and looked at her alarm clock; it was going on ten am. She looked to the door, "Come in," she said softly.

"I tried already, the door is locked," he replied.

She climbed out of bed, walked to the door and unlocked it. She then went back and sat down on her bed as Harold Saxon walked in.

"Ellie are you alright? Your mother and I were worried when you did not come to breakfast this morning," he said as he sat down next to her.

She lay her head on his shoulder and allowed him to wrap his warm arms around her.

"I just have not been feeling too well," she said softly.

"Should we get you checked out? We can't have you getting sick," he asked.

"No dad..I'm fine. I just had to sleep it off," she answered.

"Do you feel up to eating anything?"

She nodded, "Yeah let me just get dressed for the day and I'll see you in the conference room."

Her father placed a kiss to the top of her head, "Alright I'll have the chef prepare you something," he said.

"Thanks dad," Ellie watched as he stood and left the room.

She then stood up and quickly hopped into the shower, she then dressed in a knee length skirt, top and cropped sweater. She put on her flip flops and decided to not do anything about her hair or makeup just for the day. Ellie slowly walked to the conference room where a plate of French toast and eggs were waiting for her. She sat down and began to eat, observing briefly the activities that were occurring around her.

Her father was on the phone with the people on Earth who were working on the rockets. Her mother was overlooking some files, and the Doctor was sitting in his tent, he seemed to be focussed on his shoe. Tish was sweeping the floor and Mrs Jones was making some more coffee. Like every other day, things were going well. This was the routine..the drab routine of her life. 

Her life hadn't always been like this; before her father came into power and took over the world her life seemed a little bit more exciting.

She was going to college, had a lot of friends, and an amazing boyfriend. But then the day came that Harold Saxon was elected..Prime Minister of Great Britain, and it all went downhill from there. Matt broke up with her, and she couldn't really blame him now that she thought of it..the Toclafane did kill his mother after all. But she soon got over the heart ache, by joining in the killing with her father. But now it seemed pointless, and she enjoyed her time better when she was allowed to go into her room and be alone with her books, music, and her movies.

'Oh well,' she thought to herself, 'None of that matters anymore..

**A/N- So the second chapter was shorter than I planned..But I wanted to get it sent off to Kate before I leave for church..which is well..soon! So please review..this chapter round people can get Jack Harkness action figures for reviewing! So please..review..please..I'll throw in Torchwood books too! Lovies! Beccs! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank yous to the following people on FanFic: kateg123, All Star Ellie (and yes my charecter Ellie was named after this Ellie), Doctor-Lost, astrum-faith, I've Lost My Profile Page, and Sonicthecat7**

**I know I messaged my replys to these people but I have to stress my graditude towards you guys. I just can't stress enough how much the reviews mean to me! You just...you couldn't possibly know how much it all means to me! Thank you ever so much, Beccs! **

XX

Chapter 3

"Sir a bolt of lightning just hit down in South Africa , taking out one of the Toclafane."

Ellie looked up from her food as one of the scientists approached her father. Harold at once looked sad but his face quickly twisted into anger. He then stood up and stormed out of the room, Laser Screwdriver in hand.

She shook her head with a sigh and then went back to poking at her food. It was then that Lucy came over and sat down next to her.

"Your father is worried about you darling," she said softly.

Ellie looked up at the woman, "I know...but really mum...I'm fine," she replied.

"Are you sure? Yesterday you seemed fine until the footage of Japan . You were quiet all through dinner and then you went to bed early. You didn't wake up this morning; it's your behaviour Ellie that?s all. You've been acting strange and distant from both of us," Lucy continued, not taking 'I'm fine' for an answer.

"I just have a lot on my mind lately, that?s all. I?m trying to get this work done that my idiot tutor gave to me. I'm just a little stressed out from it," she said.

Both women were silent for a moment then Ellie spoke, "Mum...where was I born?" she asked.

"Royal Hope medical centre in London ," Lucy said as she looked down at her wedding band, not daring to look the girl in the eye.

"Do you remember the day I was born?" 

"As if it were yesterday."

"Can you tell me the story?"

Lucy looked at Ellie, "Oh why the sudden interest? Besides Ellie darling I'm very busy, I need to go see where your father went," she complained.

"Mum just...please tell me?" Ellie begged.

Lucy sighed, "Fine...well you were born on the tenth of June...nineteen eighty eight. I was a fair bit young, clearly. I remember it a little, I went into labour in the morning and your father rushed me to the hospital and you arrived later that evening. That?s pretty much it," Lucy had kept her eyes down the entire time.

Ellie finished eating and then stood up, "Thanks mum," she then turned around and walked out of the room. 

Ellie was on her way to the room where she did her school lessons, when she heard cries of anguish coming from down the hall.

She turned, deciding that her tutor could wait and headed towards the sounds. She soon found her father with his Laser Screwdriver pointed at Jack.

"Dad what are you doing?" she asked.

The Master shot Jack again with the Screwdriver before turning to Ellie.

"I am taking my frustration out on the Captain here," he said panting slightly.

Ellie watched as a moment later Jack took in a deep breath and looked at the Master, pain etched in his face.

The Master hit the button on the Screwdriver, killing Jack once more.

"Why though?" she asked.

"Because one of my Toclafane was killed, I'm frustrated and angry. Who better to take my anger out than on the immortal?!" 

Jack woke up once more and the Master went to shoot him but Ellie grabbed the Screwdriver out of his hand. 

"Dad can you just stop...please?" she asked.

"But it's fun Ellie!" her father whined.

"And I won't be able to study when you?re in here laughing as you kill Jack over and over again," she said.

Harold took on the look of a wounded puppy but then gave up, "Very well, your schooling is more important anyway...I'll just go and take my anger out on...a pillow," he then turned, took the Screwdriver from his daughters hand, and went in the direction of his bedroom.

Ellie then looked up at Jack sadly, "Are you alright?" she asked once her dad was out of ear shot.

"Nothing I can't get over...thanks though," he replied.

Ellie tried to smile at him, "Yeah well...don't think you?re special," she said as she tried to not laugh.

Jack smiled down at her, "Well you better go and study, don't want your dad coming back and have him question your generosity towards me. He then might question your loyalty," he said.

Ellie sighed, "Yeah well...I'll see you later," she then turned around and headed for the study room.

A moment later Ellie slid into the study room where a man jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr McGraw, I didn't mean to scare you," Ellie said apologetically.

"It's no worries, I was just afraid that you were your father," the man said.

Mr McGraw was a timid man with black rimmed glasses which were always perched on his nose, he could get annoying but he was a nice tutor.

"Well I'm not my father," Ellie replied as she sat down to look at the books that were lain out for her.

"Thank God for that," he said.

Ellie raised her eyebrow but said nothing, "So what are we studying today?" she asked.

"We?re only going over your history work, the rise and fall of the Roman empire ," he answered.

"Fun," she muttered as she opened her book and began to read the pages she was instructed to.

A few hours later they were finished and after turning in her homework and getting it quickly graded Ellie left to go to her room, which she sat down on her bed, alone with her thoughts, staring at the wall.

XX

_Ellie was being marched through a door, with hundreds of other people. She looked around and behind her to two adults, she could see the outline of their faces but their faces were blurred out. She clutched at the bear in her arms and tightened her grip on the bag she was carrying. The bear was her teddy that she had been given when she was five, and carried it almost everywhere until she started to go to school._

_Then they were buckled into seats, Ellie looked around, the two adults were sitting beside her, even though she couldn't see their faces she felt like they were smiling warmly at her. Excited at the prospect of where they were headed to._

_'Good luck and a pleasant journey to you all, we'll see you in-'_

Ellie woke up with a start, she looked around her and saw she had twisted herself up in her blanket and fallen to the floor.

"Damn it," she muttered.

She sat up on her legs and slowly stood up; her clock said it was four thirty.

"I've been asleep for six and a half hours?!" she cried.

Ellie rushed into her closet to change, dinner was going to be served within the next forty five minutes. The young girl changed into a black knee length dress. They, for some reason always dressed smart when it came time for dinner, it never made sense to her. After dressing she fixed her hair and makeup, by this time it was five ten. She rushed out of her room and to the room of basic operations which also served as the dining room.

Harold looked up with a smile as she walked in, "Ah Ellie, your mother and I were about to go wake you," he said as he approached her and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I am so sorry dad that I slept this long. I just...I don't even remember going to sleep," she said quickly.

"Ellie it's fine, you look refreshed and a lot better than you did this morning," he replied.

"Thank you," she said as he pulled out her chair for her and she took it.

Her father took his seat beside her and her mother took a seat on her other side.

"So Ellie did you have any pleasant dreams?" he asked.

Ellie looked up sharply from where she was fiddling with a sequin on her dress.

"I...well I..." Ellie thought for a minute to tell her parents of the bizarre dream she had, had, but thought better of it, "No...I don't remember my dreams."

Harold smiled, looked to Lucy then back to Ellie as Tish Jones brought out a tray with three glasses of red wine, which she placed in front of them. Then Mrs Jones served them their plates of food as Mr Jones put some food into the Doctor's bowl which read 'DOG.'

"Well your mother and I have been thinking and we thought it might be fun to have a ball. Bring all of the 'leaders' from Earth up here and have a ball for them. What do you think? Does that sound like fun?" 

Ellie thought for a moment, trying to figure out the point in this but nodded with a false smile, "I think that would be lovely indeed," she lied.

"It's settled then, I will alert the ex world leaders and arrange for them to be brought up here. The ball will be held two days from now," he said with a sinister smile...

XX 

**A/N- Okay so...the Jack getting killed continuously and this last thing about the ball is credit to my beta kateg123. Her ideas...not mine! Seriously check out her profile and like read her stories. But not before you review, reviews motivate me to keep up with these stories. I will write more when I have reviews! **

**I am now giving away action figures of everyones favie mad man! The Master! So please review if you want one...tee hee...I actually have one! Tis looks just like Mr Simm...he he...so yea...much love to ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Right so chapter four is alright...gots some sweet moments in there between Ellie and Jack...he he...anyways! Special thanks!**

**Thanks to the peeps on FanFic: spiderman2009, Sonicthecat7, astrum-faith, All Star Elllie, Doctor-Lost, and I've Lost My Profile Page**

**And on the David Tennant forum: bolly knickers**

**Oh and of course my lovely beta Kateg123**

**Seriousally, the reviews mean soo much to me! So keep them coming, because they keep me inspired! Seriousally!! Please!!**

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After discussing this party that her father wanted to hold Ellie left without eating desert. She wandered around aimlessley, then without knowing it her feet took her to Jack. 

He looked up at the sounds of her shoes pattering down the hallway towards him. 

"Was your dinner enjoyable?" he asked. 

"It was alright. I was a bit distracted by the fact that dad wants to have a ball..." she answered as she sat down on the box she had sat on the night before. 

"Ooh sounds like fun!" Jack flinched after he said the words, "Sorry...my sarcasm there." 

Ellie smiled, "It's alright, I don't even care anymore," she said. 

Jack laughed, "Well that should be interesting though. Who is he inviting?" 

"President Winter's widow...the Queen and Prince Phillip...Prince Charles and Camilla...along with Harry and William. The Prime Minister of the Bahamas...Nicolas Sarkozy...President of France. The President Lech Kaczynski and Prime Minister Donald Tusk of Poland, and Vladimir Puten. I think he's also got a few others. Not sure who though," she answered. 

"I've always wanted to meet the Royal Family...I know the Doctor's met Queen Victoria," Jack said as he thought. 

"Hey I'll get you an autograph!" Ellie said with a giggle. 

"Oh yea...that'll do a lot...I can stare at it longingly as I'm chained up here," Jack said with a smirk. 

"You know what?" 

"What?" 

"Your not nearly as bad as my father made you out to be." 

"Heh well you should have met me under different circumstances," Jack said with a sigh. 

"You worked for Torchwood right?" she asked. 

Jack nodded, "Yea I was the leader of Torchwood Three...I don't even know if my team even knows what's happened to me...or if they're alive," he answered softly. 

"I could check for you," she offered. 

Jack's face lit up, "Really?!" 

Ellie nodded with a smile, "I've got a computer in my room and I can access information like that. Which includes lists of the dead, phone numbers, and everything...here tell you what, give me a few minutes. I'll look it up, find out...and I'm still a bit hungry. I'm going to get something to munch on and I'll bring something...normal tasting for you," she said with a grin. 

Jack smiled at her, "You don't have to do this for me. Really, I don't want you to get in trouble with your father," he said quickly. 

"Trust me, if he finds me raiding the kitchen I can come up with an excuse!" she winked at him before running down the hall to her bedroom. 

Once inside she closed her door, locked it and turned on the laptop sitting on her desk. As it loaded up she went and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top which flowed out at the bottom. Dresses were not her thing...at all. A moment later she sat down at the computer and found the number for Torchwood under her father's records. She quickly jotted it down and recovered her mobile which hadn't been used in awhile, except for the previous month when she and her parents split up down on Earth to oversee some of the work on the rockets. 

She dialled the number and waited as it actually rang, which was odd because phones barely worked now...except for her own. 

"H-hello?" came a shaky voice. 

"Hi this is...Ariel Johnston, I've been asked to do some personal work for the Master. Just wondering...have any of your team members been killed?" 

"No, we're all still here," the voice replied. 

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it greatly...and...I'm sorry for what's happened to you," Ellie quickly hung up and put an immediate blockage up so they wouldn't be able to try to find out where the call had come from. 

Then from there she pocketed her phone and headed for the kitchens. When she walked in there were just a few people in there cleaning up. 

"Mr Smith?" 

The man who did most of the cooking spun around, "Yes Miss Ellie?" he asked. 

"Can I have some food or something? I didn't eat much during dinner," she answered. 

"Oh well we haven't finished putting away all the food just yet- Louis!" 

Another man towards the fridge spun around, "Yes?" 

"Get Miss Saxon some of that chicken," Mr Smith looked back to the girl, "Anything else?" 

"And a roll...or two, four...pieces of chicken...and uh...that's it," she said finally. 

"Two rolls, four pieces of chicken," Mr Smith called to Louis. 

A moment later the man handed her a warm plate with steaming food on it. 

"Thank you Mr Smith," she said as she took the plate. 

Ellie turned around and headed for the place where Jack was chained up, the guards had thankfully gone off to eat, leaving Jack unguarded. 

"God that smells good," he said when Ellie walked in sight. 

"It's not much, a roll and some chicken. You can have all the chicken, I just want one of the rolls," she said. 

Jack smiled, "No complaints from me," he said. 

Ellie smiled as she pulled her little box over which she set the plate down onto. "What do ya want first?" she asked. 

"Roll," he said after a moment. 

Ellie picked up the roll and tore it into pieces which she then fed to him. 

"I haven't eaten something proper in awhile. Thank you," Jack said with a smile. 

"It's not a problem, just gotta make it quick before the guards come by or worse...my dad," she said as she picked up a piece of chicken. 

Jack swallowed the rest of the roll and then began to eat the chicken. After a few minutes it was all gone. Ellie pushed her box back and set the plate down on the floor as she sat down on the box with her own roll in her hands. 

"Feel better?" she asked. 

Jack nodded, "Yes...and I just can't thank you enough," he answered. 

"Really Jack it's no problem," she said. 

The two smiled at each other for a moment, but their eye contact was broken when not only the guards returned but her father came by. 

He looked at Ellie, "What are you doing?" he asked. 

Ellie stood up quickly, "I...I was just eating this delicious fluffy roll in front of the prisoner. Torture him a bit, you know dad?" she said quickly. 

"Ah...good girl," Harold Saxon then looked up at Jack, "We're having a ball...two days from now. I'm going to be kind and let you stretch a bit, but you'll be serving. A tracer will be put around your ankle, so you can't try to escape, you'll be recieving a shower tomorrow. I don't want you to scare away our guests!" he said. 

"Okay..." Jack said slowly. 

"So...be ready tomorrow to get fitted for the ankle bracelet and then your shower..." Harold then looked to Ellie, "You should be getting to bed love," he said kindly. 

"I will soon, I just want to finish my roll," she replied. 

"Alright, good night. I will see you in the morning," Harold kissed her on the forehead and then turned around. 

Ellie watched as he disappearing up the hall and into his bedroom, she then turned back to Jack. 

"Hey! You'll get to see me looking my finest," she said sarcastically. 

"Ah I'm sure you'll look fine," he replied. 

Both were silent for a moment, "Well I'll probably see you hanging around tomorrow..." she then paused, "No pun intended!" she went on to say as she pointed to the chains he was hanging from. 

Jack laughed, "I was about to question that! Okay...sweet dreams Miss Saxon," he said. 

Ellie smiled, she stood up and walked off to her bedroom. She changed and then crawled into bed, quickly succumbing to sleep... 

XX

**A/N-Reviews= Love!! So please...review!! Reviews also=Oxgeyn! you wouldn't deny me air would you?! Please...please...please...Have a ten figure while your at it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Ha ha, 5 chapters in what? Five days? I dunno...when did I start writing this story? checks**

**Anyways special and wonderful thankies to;**

**Fanfic people: All Star Ellie, Koschei966, spiderman2009, Doctor-Lost, Chloe2450, I've Lost My Profile Page, and Sonicthecat7**

**Jack and Gwen forum people: Chlo'a, harknessdabest**

**And always, my beta! Kateg123. I love ya Jate! (inside joke) thank you so much for being my beta!**

**XX**

Chapter 5

The next two days went by in a bit of a blur to Ellie, she had her school work, had to help with the preperations for the party, and she only got to see Jack in passing as he was readied to help serve.

It was now the evening of the party, Ellie was standing in her bedroom as her mother helped to zip her into her gown. It was a red satin gown with spaghetti straps, and a diamond brooch placed between the breast.

With Ellie's beautiful blonde hair pulled up into a french twist and smoky dark makeup around her eyes, she looked stunning and for some reason she really wanted Jack to see her in this ensemble.

After a few minutes she was completely ready. Ellie walked out of the room with her mother and headed for the room where the ball was being held at. When she walked in her father was greeting guests as they entered. Over with a few other waiters she spotted Jack and smiled in his direction.

It was then that her father walked over, "Lucy, Ellie...you both look stunning tonight," he said with a bit of an evil smile as he glanced over to the Prime Minister of the Bahamas who was talking to the Queen.

"Thank you father, I'm just going to go and get something to munch on," Ellie said. She smiled at him and then sauntered over to Jack.

He smiled and held out his tray for her, "Would you care for something to eat?" he asked in his most professional sounding voice.

Ellie tried to not start giggling in case her father looked over, she then looked at the tray and took a pinwheel off of it which she popped into her mouth with a smile.

"Feel free to munch on them," she said under her breath.

"Oh the chefs fed me some better food when I was in the kitchen earlier. They feel bad...but I guess it's because I'm the only one who gets chained up," he said.

"What did you get to eat?" she inquired.

"Some of that beef stew that their serving tonight. It's delicious," he answered with a smirk.

"By the way, it occured to me I forgot to tell you about when I called about your friends. They're all alive, a woman answered and she said all of the members are alive," she said after a moment of silence.

Jack's face broke into a huge smile, "Oh my God! Thank you!" he said.

Ellie grinned up at him, she then spun around at the sound of her father hitting his knife against his glass of wine.

"You look beautiful by the way," Jack whispered in her ear as he kept his eyes on Harold.

Ellie grinned and watched for a moment as Jack walked over to offer the Queen something. She then turned her gaze to her father, "If everyone will just take a seat then dinner will be served," he said simply.

Ellie rolled her eyes and walked over to the place that had a notecard with her name. She wound up being seated between Mrs Winters and President Sarkozy. She smiled kindly at them and then watched as the different waiters came over and sat dishes of food in front of them.

Everyone ate mostly in silence except for Ellie's parents who were trying to make small talk with everyone, and the guests merely muttered an agreement.

After everyone was finished Harold walked up the stairs onto the platform so he was looking down at everyone. Ellie was standing down in the crowd with Jack just behind her.

"Right so everyone sit and make yourselves comfortable, time for the main event. See who can watch the longest," he said.

It was then that he rang a bell and the Doctor came crawling out of his tent, "Yes?" he asked softly.

Ellie looked over him, she was starting to feel sick. She had no idea what was up her dad's sleeves but she didn't like it.

"Come up here," the man she called father snarled.

The Doctor went to do as he was told but when it came to the steps it was difficult for him. Ellie glanced behind her and saw the grim and sad look on Jack's face. When she turned back her father was pulling the Doctor up the stairs.

The Master then pulled out his Laser Screwdriver and went to point it at the Doctor.

Jack dropped the tray and pushed past the group of people "Don't!" he shouted.

The Master then looked at Jack, "I was just going to torture him a bit, you were supposed to behave. That was the terms for your release for these past two days...now you need to be taught a lesson!" He pointed his Screwdriver at Jack and shot him.

Ellie watched, horror struck as Jack fell to the floor. Around her the guests began to murmur, all horror struck at how easily their host killed the waiter.

It was then that Ellie saw President Sarkozy walk forward, "What was ze point in zat?" he asked.

"Oh and you want to stand up to me too? That man," Harold pointed at Jack who was now taking in a deep breath, he sat up and looked over to the Doctor and then to Ellie, "should know not to stand up to me! He needed to be punished, but you...?" he stopped talking as he stared at the President.

"This is senseless! Can you not just stop all the mindless killing?!" the President yelled.

Harold then looked to the guards, "Take this right old misery out of here, and bring Mr Sarkozy to me!"

The men quickly did as they were told, moving the Doctor and then bringing the President to their Master.

Ellie watched for a moment as Jack stood up, he then went over and helped the Doctor to sit down. She moved her gaze back to her father.

"Ellie!"

She nearly jumped at her father shouting her name so loudly.

"Yes father?" she asked.

"Come up here and help me with this," he answered as he pointed to the now terrified President.

Ellie went to move but then stopped as she caught sight of Jack, she looked at him who just shook his head, pleading her with his eyes.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes you do Ellie, now get up here...at once," Harold said, trying to remain cool.

"But I don't want to!" Ellie cried.

"Well you have to!" he said.

Ellie shook her head and pushed through the crowd, she then ran out of the room and up the hall. Harold's expression turned into one of complete shock, he then looked over at the President and just pushed him off the platform. While he was doing this, nobody noticed Jack go running out of the room and after Ellie.

He couldn't see her but he was able to hear her heels and sobs as she ran down and down stairs, to the place where the Paradox Machine was kept.

Finally he came across her, she was sitting on a box behind a few other boxes, sobbing silently.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he said as he climbed over the boxes, he sat down on the floor and pulled her into an embrace.

She had only just made this friendship with Jack a few days before, but she didn't care. She fell into his arms and sat there, sobbing.

After a few minutes she was calmed down, she looked up at him and quickly moved back onto her box.

"God I don't know why I reacted so badly to that," she said as she wiped a tear off her face.

"Ellie it's fine...and thanks for not helping him with whatever it was that he wanted to do to the President," Jack replied.

"Pft...a week ago I wouldn't of thought twice...but...you've done something to me," she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not sure what...only started to have normal conversations with you two days ago," he replied.

They were both silent for a moment, it was then that their eyes locked and Ellie slowly moved towards him, Jack moved closer to her and within seconds their lips met...

**XX**

**A/N- Ack! maybe I'm going fast? Who the hell cares?! I'm not going all Jack/Charlie with this, they aren't taking their sweet time about kissing or whatever...rolls eyes Please review! I need reviews! Reviews keep me going, reviews are love, and reviews are oxgeyon! I don't want to die!! Now I'm throwing in TARDIS replicas!! So go review! please...Much love always, Beccs! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Wheeey we have hit thirty plus reviews! And on Fanfiction it's gotten (so far) 522 hits! squees I can't believe how amazingly this story has been recieved! **

**Thank you ever so much to the following ppl on FanFic: gostcat, cheri1, All Star Ellie, Koschei966, Somnicthecat7, Doctor-Lost, astrum-faith, spiderman 2099**

**David-Tennant forum: Tango, void-stuff**

**Jack/Gwen Forum: Chloe'a>, harknessdabest**

**Thank you guys sooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading, and revewing! Keep them coming, please! They keep me inspired! And make sure to thank my beautious beta Kateg123, she is amazing and I love her! **

**XX**

Chapter 6

After a few moments the kissing subsided, mainly due to the fact both were in need of serious air. They both took in big gulps of said air and smiled at each other.

"That was nice," Ellie said finally.

Jack smiled, "That was more than nice," he whispered.

"Ellie?!"

The girl nearly fell over at the sound of her name being called.

She peered out from behind her pile of boxes and spotted her dad, she looked to Jack and then climbed out from behind the boxes, "Hi dad..." she said.

"Elisabeth Elmira Saxon...what the hell was that all about upstairs?!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry dad, I dunno what came over me. Just all this rushing about, getting things ready for your party I hadn't had much to eat lately? Plus I was up late last night doing my school work," she lied quickly in a practised manner.

Her father's features softened at once, "Well why didn't you just say so?" he asked.

"It didn't occur to me?" she replied.

"Ellie, you know you can tell me anything," the man said as he walked over to his daughter and pulled her into an embrace.

Ellie wrapped her arms around him and then watched out of the corner of her eye as the guards looked behind the boxes she had been hiding behind with Jack.

"Sir...the freak is here too," one guard said.

Harold pulled away from the embrace and watched as the men pulled Jack out from behind the boxes. He then looked to Ellie, "What were you doing down here with him?" he asked.

"Nothing dad...I was about to bring him back upstairs. He followed after I ran out and then when I saw he followed me I sat for a moment to get myself cooled down and then it was when you came down," she answered.

"Guards take him upstairs and chain him back up," Harold snapped as he kept his arm around the younger girl.

Ellie watched sadly as they took Jack away, he glanced briefly behind him and winked at the girl, causing her to blush, but she quickly hid it so as to not let it be shown to her dad.

"Come on, you look exhausted dear. Lets get you out of that dress and in bed, I'll tell Mr McGraw to not bother with lessons tomorrow. You need as much rest as possible so you can look ever ravashing along with your mother," he said with a smile down at the girl.

Ellie nodded and began to walk, they went up to her bedroom and after she put on her jimjams and after she crawled into her bed her father kissed her gently on the forehead, simliar to how he used to when she was a child...or how she thought he did. But she pushed the thought away as he walked out of the room, closing the light as he went. She smiled at the memory of the feeling of Jack's lips against hers and went to sleep with that on her mind.

**XX**

_"Mum...daddy...it's so dark! Where is what we were promised?! This is nothing like what we were told would be here," a younger looking Ellie cried. _

_"I don't know darling, but we have to be brave," a kind woman's voice said. _

_Ellie looked to the two people who she had stepped off the rocket with, but as always their faces were blurred. _

_Suddenly a foreign noise started and a blue box appeared in the middle of the dark space. All of the people around Ellie gasped in amazement. The doors opened and out came her father. _

_"My children, salvation has come. Do not fear of the darkness any longer for I have _

_come...your Lord and Master," the man said. _

_Ellie gasped as she then looked around at people who were whispering amongst themselves. She was able to see all of their faces, and they all looked strangely famillar. _

_"What is this place?! This is not-"_

Ellie shot up once more, she looked around at her surroundings. The room was dark, but something was beeping. She slowly crawled out of bed and searched around, grasping in the darkness. Finally she found her phone was ringing. She pushed the answer button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hullo?" she asked in a whisper.

"Who is this? It was tough but we've managed to trace this call from when someone called us from this number two and a half days ago," came a strong and determined welsh voice.

"Who is this?" Ellie asked instead of answering.

"Answer our question first," the voice said back.

"Oh wait...two and a half days ago?" Ellie thought for a moment, "Is this Torchwood?" she asked.

There was silence for a moment, "Yes...this is Gwen Cooper...now who is this?"

"Might as well tell ya...Elisabeth Elmira Saxon. Daughter of the one and only, I was asked to find out if your members were still alive by Jack Harkness," she answered.

"Jack?! Oh my God! He's on the Valliant?" the voice cried.

"Please Miss Cooper! You just woke up a rather pissed off girl because I was about to find out where this dark space is in my dreams. So...I'd appreciate it if you didn't go about screaming in my ear!" Ellie snapped.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't know! We thought Jack had run away or someone had captured him...well I guess I see someone has captured him?" Gwen asked.

"Well yeah...he's being held captive by my dad," Ellie answered softly.

"Is there anyway we can get him out of there?"

"No...or else I would of done it by now..."

"Thank you for letting us know...and...let him know that we all love and miss him," Gwen replied.

"Alright...now I don't need my dad knowing I have been talking to you, so you can never call here again, understood?" she asked.

"Of course...didn't know the daughter of the Master himself was on our side," Gwen commented.

"Yea well it's a relatively recent choice, now please I really have to go...good bye," Then with that Ellie ended the call, she tried to lay back down and go back to sleep but she couldn't.

So she got up, put on her dressing gown and did the only thing she could do, took a walk around...

**XX**

**A/N- Please review...hopefully things are clearer now?! Hoping to stick some lovely moments come next chapter! Please review?! Reviewslove, ReviewsOxygen, and Reviews seriousally do keep me kicking.**

**Rose Tyler action figures go to reviewers! So there! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- This chapter proved to be horrible for me and I knew it would happen soon that I would not be able to keep up with this 'updating' every day bull...I tried but as I said the ending gave me troubles...I will try to do something on chapter 8 tonight, buut I am having a mate over and were spending 8 hours catching her up on Series Three of Doctor Who! Woot!! Lol, anyroad! Oh and I just want to say...today at my homeschool group in my history class we were watching a video about Martin Luther and the vid kept saying 'SAxon' or 'Saxon money' and my mates and I just looked at each other like the nerds we are...and then something was said about Doomsday and we feigned crying... :( Anyroad, most specialest thankies to the wonderfully beautiful reviewers!!**

**Fanfic: Sonicthecat7, I've Lost My Profile Page, astrum-faith, gostcat, Doctor-Lost, spiderman2099, xxquirpxx, All Star Ellie, cheri1**

**On TIL: harknessdabest, Chloe'a**

**On David Tennant: void-stuff**

**XX**

Chapter 7

A few minutes later Ellie found herself going down the path that she had grown quite used to. When Ellie could see Jack beyond the metal gates she walked over to the guards.

"Hey my dad wants you both to go and keep watch on the Doctor, with the other two," she said.

"It's two am...your father made a descion about that this late at night?"

"Are you not believing what I say?! Why would I lie?" she asked.

"Oh well yes of course Miss Saxon, so sorry," the men said quickly.

They rushed past and Ellie walked through the gate, she sat down on her box and was surprised at how Jack had managed to fallen asleep where he hung.

For several minutes she watched him but then couldn't help but poke him slightly on the leg, which made him spring to life at once.

He looked around wildly and then down at Ellie, "Oh God you scared me," he said.

"Sorry," she said quickly with an innocent smile.

Jack smiled at her, "It's alright...what are you doing up this late?" he asked with a nod to the clock on the wall, which currently read that it was going on two forty-five.

"I had a dream again..." she said softly.

"Same one?" he asked.

"No...it was different...this time we were all in darkness. The people...these two people that were in the last dream...their faces were blocked out...but I called them mum and dad. But the place we landed at, from the rocket or something...I don't know what we were flying in. But I know we flew to where we were, and when we got to the destination there was nothingness. People were scared...confused...hurt...betrayed. All these emotions rolled into one and I felt like I was feeling it the most. I could feel the emotions of fear, I've never liked the dark...and then...then that blue box my dad has got. The Paradox Machine...it appered and he walked out, telling us that everything would be alright and that he was our salvation. Then someone was about to ask where we were but I was woken up...by my phone ringing no less," she explained.

"Who the hell was calling at two am?"

"Gwen Cooper."

"Gwen called you?!" he almost cried.

Ellie nodded, "She figured out how to trace my call," she answered.

"Well Tosh probably did that and Gwen made the call...did they sound alright? What did they say?" he asked.

"Just wondering who I was and what not...I told them and then said they could never call me again because my father could very well find out who has been calling me and no one has called me...since well...since Matt broke up with me," she answered.

"Who is Matt?"

"My ex, after my dad became PM...took over...and well...killed his mum, he decided he wanted nothing to do with me. That pain is what hardened me...I used to never be like I was. Selfish, cruel, evil, mean, vindictive, and all those other definitions that would have my picture beside them in the dictionary. I couldn't help it, but I loved Matt...honest to God I worshipped the ground he walked on. Then he broke up with me...I didn't talk to anyone for two weeks. Ate, did school work and went to sleep. That was it, and then finally I thought 'it's pointless to be sitting around and moping about.' So I pulled myself together and my dad and I became two peas in a pod...for a while at least," she finished telling the story and looked up at Jack.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

"It's alright...I've gotten over it," she replied.

They were both silent for a moment then Ellie spoke up, "So what do you think about the dream?"

"Well you called two other people mum and dad and then you said Harold Saxon showed up in the TARDIS-"

"The what?"

"That blue box, it wasn't always a paradox machine. Your 'dad' made it that way, it was once a magnificent time machine that could travel through all of space and time. He stole it from the Doctor, and made it that thing that it is now," he answered, disgust evident in his voice.

"Oh..."

"So Harold Saxon showed up in the TARDIS, and he said what?"

Ellie thought back to the dream; '_My children, salvation has come. Do not fear of the darkness any longer for I have come...your Lord and Master.'_

"He told us that salvation has come...not to fear the darkness and that he was our Lord and Master," she said finally.

"And you arrived at this place by a rocket or something?"

She nodded, "I can sort of remember it...we were in a base...or a lab or something. I...there was trouble getting the rocket to launch...then...three strangers came and they helped to launch us. I think it was definately a rocket, and when we took off and landed...we walked out...and there was nothing there. I..."

"What do you mean three strangers that helped you launch? Did you dream that too?" he asked.

"I...I don't know...I can vaguely see two men and a woman...walking down a hall and then talking to an older man and then they went off with the older man," she answered.

Jack was silent for a moment, "What did the men look like?" he asked.

"I...I don't know...I can barely see them," she answered.

"Is this a memory or what you think you dreamed?" Jack asked a moment later.

"I...well I think it's a memory. I write down my dreams the minute I wake up...well I haven't written tonights yet...but I would know if I had dreamed this one. All I see is me sitting down...my teddy in my arms and my bag beside me and the four people talking...then they walked off down the hall," Ellie answered finally.

"Thats...interesting," he stated.

"Eh I suppose, anyways," she yawned, "As much as I love talking to you sleep is coming back to me," she said as she stood up.

Jack watched as she pushed her box over to him and she stood up on it, "Pleasant dreams," he said softly.

She smiled and then leaned forward, their lips met for a few moments and Ellie stayed there, getting as much as she could out of the kiss. Finally their lips parted, "Good night," she said breathlessly.

She then hopped off the box and pushed it back in place, Jack watched as the girl ran off down the hall and into the darkness, and despite his situation he couldn't help but smile...

XX

**A/N- Ending cheesy? no? Reviewslove, reviews oxygen and well...I don't want to die! So please review...at this point have whatever Doctor Who action figure you want! Tee hee...lovies, Beccs! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wheey chapter 8 is finished...I think I may be killed after you read the ending! But I will start updating soon, and if you feel like it...a mate and I are making a forum...just something random to talk about whatever and when it's up and running I will not mind giving yall the linkage..if you want it!**

**Thanks to;**

**FanFic: Doctor-Lost, cheri1, I've Lost My Profile Page, spiderman2009, All Star Ellie**

**DavidTennant: Kimi, bollyknickers, noni, and void-stuff**

**Totally In Love: Chloe'a, harknessdabest **

**And as always, thanks to Kate for being my beta!**

**XX**

Chapter 8

_'Where are the diamonds?!' a little boy cried. _

_The man in the blue box stepped out and looked around at all of the people, 'You were promised a paradise, diamonds in the sky, and a chance to help keep the human race going. But...you were lied to, and now you have been brought to this horrible place, with hot furnaces and darkness. Always...darkness, but I have come to help you. My name is the Master, that," he paused to point at the machine he had walked out of, "Is my time machine, I have come to take you all back home,' he explained. _

_'But we were supposed to be at Utopia! Where is it?! Proffesor Yana assured us it was here,' someone in the crowd shouted. _

_'Yes and Yana gave you all false hope, but I am going to give you your hope back. If you want to stay here and whine about Utopia that's fine by me, but if you want to live and you want to survive...then pile into the box,' _

_Ellie looked up at the people, the mist around their faces was slowly becoming thinner. _

_'You promise to help us?' the man she was standing with asked. _

_The Master walked over to them, he looked at the adults and then to the seventeen year old girl. _

_'I give you my word that-'_

Ellie woke up, she looked and saw light streaming through her window. She quickly dressed and left the room.

**XX**

"Ellie?"

"Elisabeth?!"

A piece of food went flying off of her fork as the girls head shot up to look at her parents, "Yes?" she asked.

"Where is your mind today?" her father asked.

"In my head?" she answered.

"I said your name three times, now that we have your attention...can you pass your mother the pepper?"

Ellie nodded quickly and handed the jar to the woman, she studied Ellie for a moment, shook her head and then began to put the spice on her food.

It was that evening, and the Saxons were sitting down to eat. But Ellie's mind was far from her head. It was off, playing the image of her and Jack kissing once more. The girl's fingers danced slightly across her lips, remembering the feel. She then looked over to the Doctor who was sitting in the entrance to his tent, but his sad gaze was fixed on her. She tried to smile reassuringly at him but his face stayed still. Ellie moved her gaze down to the food still left on her plate.

There wasn't much left, but a few pieces of meat and some broccoli. She then looked up and saw that her parents were talking about the progress of the rockets and she quickly pushed the food into her napkin. Within seconds the food was gone, she then looked back up at her parents.

"I'm done may I be excused? Thanks," she then stood up out of her seat and dashed off, knowing that Jack would be unguarded right now due to the fact that the men who were supposed to guard him during the dinner hour were never there because they thought that was when the guards ate as well.

"Is it just me or is she acting strange?" Lucy asked as she watched Ellie run out of the room.

"No Lucy, I have picked up on it too," Harold answered, he stared at the doorway but then looked back down at his food.

Ellie turned a corner and walked through the gate, she shot a smile at Jack who returned the gesture.

"I brought you some food...it's not much, just what was left on my plate," she said as she walked over to him.

"You are beautiful, you do know that right?" Jack inquired with a smile as Ellie unwrapped her napkin and went to feed him a piece of meat.

"Nah I'm not...just somebody who cares...a lot," she replied as he took the food from her hands.

"No but really you're-" Jack had just finished chewing when she shoved another piece of food in his mouth.

"Don't flatter me and say things that aren't true!" she cried.

"Fine...tell me, did you have another dream after you left me last night?" he asked after he had swallowed the food.

"Yes I did actually, and this time it continued on from the other one," she said as she picked up a piece of broccoli.

"Tell me about it," he said before taking the food into his mouth.

"Well my 'father' promised to help us, to save us from the darkness. Then...someone said something about a 'Professor Yana' and my father said that he lied. I...oh! The mist is becoming thinner, the mist that is around those peoples faces," she said happily.

"That's wonderful, but Yana? He was mentioned in your dream?" Jack asked after swallowing the vegetable.

"Yeah...and I've been thinking about it, but...I think he was the old man that those three people were talking to in my memory," she answered.

"Ellie...those three people...they were talking to Yana, and...I know those three people," he began slowly.

"You do?!" she almost cried.

"The three people? Two men and a woman?" he asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yes, definitely two men and a woman," she answered.

"Well the woman was one Martha Jones...one of the men was the Doctor...and the other? Was me," he said slowly.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" she asked.

"Yes, the TARDIS...it only took them to the end of the Universe because it was trying to shake me off. I was clinging to it from the outside as it went through the Time Vortex. I'm wrong, because of the immortal thing and it scared the TARDIS. We arrived at the end of the Universe, one hundred trillon years into the future and then we walked around. I hadn't seen the Doctor in a long time...we caught up as we walked around. Saw the conglomoration that had died out and then we wound up at the Silo..running from the Future Kind. We made it inside and met Yana, he needed help getting the rocket launched..." Jack was silent for a moment, "God Ellie, I'm sorry. I helped get that rocket launched and sent you to the darkness," he said.

Ellie smiled reassuringly, "Jack it's alright...I might not have ever met you if you had not done it," she replied.

"Ellie there is something else...I wasn't sure before but now I definitely want you to know...Harold Saxon, the Master, whatever you want to call him...he brain washed you or something. The memories you have from your childhood, they are real but the faces are blocked out because he didn't want you to see your real parents. He might have stuck one or two false memories in there so you'd think you were the daughter of Harold and Lucy Saxon...but Harold Saxon doesn't even exist. The Master made him up, simple as that. He must have pitied you or something, so thats why he took you in. Ellie...I am so sorry about this all," he finished and looked down at her with sad eyes.

Ellie was silent for a moment as she sat down on her box, letting all of the news hit her. She knew Jack wouldn't lie to her, and it all finally made sense to her. She bit back a sob, trying to not fall apart.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ellie nodded, she wiped away the single tear that had fallen and looked up at Jack with a weak smile.

"I'm fine," she answered.

She then stood up and pushed the box over and stood up on it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"I wish I could do something more..." Jack whispered.

"You've done all that you can," she looked into his eyes and their lips at once met.

Ellie allowed Jack's tongueto enter her mouth and it began to explore. She let out the smallest of noises and felt Jack smile slightly against her mouth.

"Ellie?"

The girl pulled away and turned around to see Harold Saxon, "Shit," she muttered...

XX

**Dude...reviews are love, reviews are oxygen, and reviews will get you the complete hugeo set of Doctor Who action figures! So please review! They keep me inspired!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Right...sadness ahoy...I gotta get my act together and start working on chapter 10. Maybe I'll start in a little bit...anyways...**

**Thankies to: **

**FanFic: Sonicthecat7, spiderman2099, ElzBelz01, Koschei966, All Star Ellie, the doctress, gostcat, horsemaniac, cheri 1, Doctor-Lost**

**TIL: Chloe**

**David Tennant: void-stuff, mandee**

**XX**

Chapter 9

"What the hell was that?!" Harold shouted.

"Dad...it was not what it looked like," Ellie said quickly.

"Then what was it?! Becuase it looked like you had your tongue down his throat!" the man shouted again.

"I well...I don't know what it was...it was what it looked like?" she said.

"What are you playing at?! You making this a habit? Going around and kissing the prisoners?!" Harold shouted.

"Well at least he didn't brainwash me!" Ellie screamed.

All color drained from the Master's face, "Excuse me?" he asked slowly.

"You heard me! I know you're not my father! You've been lying to me all this time! You know, the other night I thought it was bizarre as hell when I tried to remember something from my childhood and my parent's faces were covered up with mist or something! But now I know why! You implanted false memories and what memories I do have from my childhood...the adults in them...they're not Harold and Lucy Saxon! Because Harold Saxon doesn't exist, and God I was so stupid! Lucy would have been way too young to have given birth to me, and I can't believe that I didn't see it before!" Ellie sat down on the box and sighed.

"And I suppose the freak told you all this?" the man standing in front of her asked.

"No...he just helped me to remember! The dreams, I've been having dreams of me going somewhere and when the rocket landed it was darkness. Complete darkness...and then you showed up in the TARDIS and assured us that everything would be alright. But nothing is alright is it?! I have been for the past two and a half years under the impression that I was Elisabeth Elmira Saxon! But who the hell knows if that's even my real name!" she answered as she stood up and slowly walked over to the man she had thought was her dad.

"I knew I chose you for a reason to be my daughter...bravery, beauty, brains, everything that my daughter should have. No...you're not my daughter...you see Ellie, and yes that is your real name...anyways, I chose you out of all of those people for a reason. I never had plans for a daughter in my grand scheme of things...but I pitied you, I just felt bad for you," he paused.

"Maybe I didn't want your pity," she snapped.

"But here I've given you everything you could ever want, more than those people who you called mother and father, and here you are shoving my gifts back in my face," the Master replied.

"I don't care! I couldn't care less about the gifts you've given me. You're not my father and you never will be! Why would you even think that I want to be someone else's daughter?!" she shouted.

"Because Ellie...if only you knew what I had to do..." he trailed off.

"What did you do with my parents?" she asked.

"I am no longer discussing this in front of the freak," he answered.

"His name is Jack Harkness...and..." she turned around and looked at Jack then back to the Master, "I love him...because he showed me the truth and helped me decipher my dreams. He is amazing...and he doesn't lie to me," she said, snapping a bit at the end of her statement.

"You're nothing but a child, you don't know what love is."

"And you do?"

"We are talking about this back in the other room, come right now."

Ellie turned and looked at Jack then she followed the Master as he led her to her bedroom.

Once inside Ellie sat down and looked up at the man before her, "Where are my parents?" she asked.

"I can't tell you...now...I want you to pack some things...and then meet me in the board room in twenty minutes," he answered simply.

"But I need to know who they are!" she cried.

"Pack your things!" he snapped before turning and leaving the room.

Ellie let out a sob and slowly pulled herself up off the bed, she walked over to her closet and pulled down a bag. She began to stuff things into it, putting her computer and mobile in here as well. Twenty minutes had now passed, she slowly walked into the boardroom where her Harold and Lucy were sitting.

"Now what?" she asked through her tears.

"We're going down to Earth, you'll be staying in Downing Street. I can't trust you up here anymore," the Master answered simply.

"Fine...can I at least say goodbye to Jack?" she asked, hope infusing in her voice.

"No."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it Elisabeth! We're going, right now!" the man before her yelled.

Ellie began to sob softly as she walked over to the Master, he held out his hand for hers and she took it. The last thing she saw before leaving the Valliant was the Doctor, who looked at her with sad eyes.

A moment later they landed on the dark Earth, Ellie looked around at the deserted streets. The city had once been so beautiful and now it was just decrepid. Buildings were slowly falling apart, and it broke her heart.

The Master opened the door to Ten Downing Street and they walked in, at once some people rushed to their side.

"Mr Saxon, it is wonderful to see you again," the woman said quickly.

"Yeah, okay I have to get back up to the Valiant. I only came down here to bring Elisabeth down here, she can no longer stay on the Valiant with her mother and I so we just need her to stay here, alright?" the man asked.

The woman nodded, "Of course sir," she said quickly.

The Master then looked at Ellie, "When you're over Jack and I can trust you again...ready to come home...let me know and your mother and I will be waiting with open arms," he said.

"You and Lucy are not my parents," Ellie snapped.

The man before her sighed and then turned for the door, "Do not let her out of this house," he said before leaving.

"Yes sir," the woman called as he closed the door behind him.

The woman who had been entrusted with Ellie looked at the girl, "Come it's late...you should get into bed," she said.

Ellie said nothing but followed as the woman led her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She looked around the dark space after the woman had left her, set her bag down and fell onto the bed, sobbing...

**XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Oh dear Lord, I seriousally nearly squealed when I realised the story has gotten over 1,000 hits and 65 reviews! My Doctor and Rose Reunion story is 25 chapters long and got 75 reviews on that. In just over a week this 9 chapter story has gotten 65 reviews. I am soo amazed at the wonderful responce this story has gotten! I just can't believe it! You guys are amazing;**

**Thankies to:**

**FanFic: spiderman2099, I've Lost My Profile Page, Doctor-Lost, Koschei966, Sonicthecat7, All Star Ellie, cheri1, gostcat**

**Totally In Love: Chole, harknessdabest**

**David Tennant: Kimi, Void-stuff**

**Thank you guys sooooo much!! **

**XX**

Chapter 10

"Jack! Wake up!"

Captain Jack Harkness' head shot up in time to see the Master approaching him he let out a sigh, "Where's Ellie?" he asked.

"Ellie? She is no longer someone you are going to worry about. As it is, you're immortal and I can't do anything about it, despite how desperately I want to kill you for touching my daughter," the man with the laser screwdriver out at the ready shouted.

"She isn't even your daughter!" Jack shouted back.

"She might as well be my daughter, I loved her like one!"

"Loved her?! You killed her real parents and have been lying to her for the past two and a half years! If that is your love then you are more insane than I thought you were!" the man in shackles cried.

"You have no idea," and it was with that the man pressed the button on his Screwdriver, a yellow laser shot out, shooting Jack Harkness square in the chest, killing him...for now.

**XX **

Ellie shot up, she looked around and heard a knocking on her door. For a moment she thought the previous nights events had been a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, and that she would still be on the Valiant. But alas she wasn't, the knocking countined.

"Who is it?" she asked softly, trying to not begin to cry again.

"It's Ms Reed, it's morning Miss Saxon and some breakfast is down on the table for you," the woman from the night before called through the door.

"My name is not Saxon...and I'm not hungry," Ellie replied back.

"Well Ellie I really don't care if you're hungry or not, your father entrusted me with your wellbeing, and just because you're upset doesn't mean I'm going to let you stay up here, sulk, and starve yourself," the woman called back as she opened the door.

Ellie stood up off of the bed and rushed over to the woman so their noses were nearly touching.

"He is not my father, I don't know what the hell my name is but it sure as hell is not Elisabeth Elmira Saxon. Harold Saxon doesn't exsist! Just some insane phsycopath who I hope that when he does die he burns in hell because he is a horrible and vile man, who I hope to never lay eyes on again. You got that?!" Ellie asked under her breath.

The woman was not phased, "Thats all very well Ellie but I want you downstairs in ten minutes, you are to be dressed and in the dining room in that amount of time. Understand?" she asked.

Ellie let out a soft sigh, "Fine," she muttered.

Ms Reed smiled, turned and slammed the door shut behind her.

Ellie let out deep shuddering sigh, trying to keep her tears in. The girl then bent down opened her bag and pulled out a pair of denim trousers and a top which she quickly put on. She put her trainers on and then after quickly closing her bag to hide her mobile and computer she jogged down the stairs and into the dining room. She sat down in her place and stared at the porridge which looked a fair bit too murky and muddy.

She slowly reached for her spoon and poked around at the food. The girl then slowly ate the food, and after half an hour of trying to stomach the bland food she finished.

"Can I be excused now?" she asked smally.

"Yes," Ms Reed answered sharply.

Ellie stood up and went straight up to her bedroom, she pulled out her phone and laptop and quickly went to her recent calls list. A moment later she found the number from the group that had called her the night before last and she hit send, praying beyond all hope that her phone would connect.

"Hello?" a voice answered a moment later.

"Oh my God, thank you! Is this Gwen Cooper?" she asked.

"No...this is Toshiko Sato, who is this?" the voice answered back.

"Can I please speak to Gwen Cooper?" Ellie begged.

There was silence and then a short answer of 'Sure'. There was some movement and then the familiar welsh voice answered, "Hello?" she asked.

"Gwen? This is Ellie...Saxon," she answered.

"Okay, what can we do for you Ellie?" Gwen asked, noting the fear in the girls voice.

"Please I need you to come to Ten Downing Street and get me out of here," she answered.

"What if this is a trap, and why?"

"Please I swear to you, this is not a trap. I...I was carrying on a sort of relationship with Jack, my father found out and he brought me to Downing Street. I can't handle it here, I want to get out and help bring Harold Saxon down," she explained.

"What sort of relationship?" Gwen asked.

"Just...I erm can I explain it later?! I need to get out of here, please," Ellie answered.

Gwen was silent for a moment but the begging in the girl's voice made her give in, "I can't guarantee how fast we can get there, but I swear we'll come, just hold on and keep in touch, alright?" she said slowly.

"Yes thank you so much!" Ellie replied, almost crying out in joy.

It was then that she heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I've gotta go, text me or something," Ellie said quickly before hanging up.

She turned the phone off and quickly shoved it in her back pocket.

She then pushed her bag out of sight and stood up just as Ms Reed walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"I wasn't talking to anyone, I was listening to my iPod and either singing along or just muttering something to myself," the girl answered.

"Well if thats the case...were is your iPod?" Ms Reed inquired.

Ellie looked around, trying to not look the woman in the eye. She then bent down to her bag and thankfully realised she actually did pack her music player. "Here it is, I had put it away," she answered as she held it up and showed it to the woman.

"Very well...now you are allowed to go anywhere in the house, just not outside. I really couldn't care less what you do, but if you even consider escaping...your father will know about it at once and he will be here faster than you can say 'I'm sorry', alright?"

Ellie was silent as she took in what the woman said for a moment and then crossed her arms and shrugged, "Whatever," she said simply.

"I know your upset with the situation but I will not accept your sass," Ms Reed snarled.

"You know what? That whole snarling look is a bad one for you Ms Reed...and you should learn how to apply your makeup better. The racoon look is a bad one for you too," Ellie said with a smirk.

It was then that Ms Reed raised her hand and struck the girl. Ellie's hand went to her cheek and touched the place slightly, causing it to sting even worse than it already did.

"It's going to take a lot more than seperating me from the man I love, giving me shit food, and phsyical absue to keep me down. I'm stronger than you think I am."

"Oh? Is that why you spent the night sobbing your poor little heart out? 'It's not fair! He's not my dad, I love Jack' seemed like you almost couldn't make it through the night last night," Ms Reed said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah? Now that I have it out of my system I'm better, and I'm stronger. Ready to face whatever you want to throw at me," Ellie snapped.

Ms Reed was silent for a moment and then spun on her heel and left the room.

"Yeah thats what I thought, scared aren't you?!" Ellie screamed before slamming the door shut. She quickly locked it and looked around the interior of the room. She then saw the iPod still in her hand and put the ear buds in and layed down on her bed as she selected a song.

Ellie was wide awake for a bit, listening to the lyrics of the song, but finally her eyes flickered shut, allowing her for some time a bit of peace...

**XX**

**A/N- Am I gonna get in trouble or something for abusing a minor in a story? I really hated writing that...oh and look now who is getting involved with this shin dig! The Torchwood team! Woot! This should be interesting, reviews are love, reviews are oxygen, and reviews keep me writing!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Sorry for taking so long with this chappie, it proved to be a real pain in the bum...I'm hoping to be able to get chapter 12 done soon. Anyways, on with the thank yous!**

**FanFic: cheri1, I've Lost My Profile Page, All Star Ellie, spiderman2099, The Tenth Doctor's Companion, gostcat**

**TIL: Chloe, harknessdabest, moonowl, **

**DavidTennant: mandee, void-stuff, jefner, bollyknickers, kellyc**

**Thank you as always for contuing to support me! Keep the reviews coming! Please...and thank you Kate!! Loove ya**

**XX**

Chapter 11

_"Because Ellie...if only you knew what I had to do..." he trailed off. _

_"What did you do with my parents?" she asked. _

_"I am no longer discussing this in front of the freak," he answered. _

_"His name is Jack Harkness...and..." she turned around and looked at Jack then back to the Master, "I love him...because he showed me the truth and helped me decipher my dreams. He is amazing...and he doesn't lie to me," she said, snapping a bit at the end of her statement. _

_"You're nothing but a child, you don't know what love is."_

Ellie awoke with a start, she didn't know what woke her up but she just wanted to be able to have another dream with Jack in it. She wanted desperately for the door to her bedroom to swing open, bringing Jack in, he would sit down onto the bed and pull the girl into an embrace and never let go.

But he was on the Valiant and she was in 10 Downing street, and that wasn't changing anytime soon. The girl let out a sigh and pulled her phone out of her pocket, she turned it on and saw she had a new text message.

_'Ellie this is Gwen, we are coming. We should arrive sometime late tonight.'_

Ellie quickly replied and then pocketed the phone again, but not before she put it on silent. She then slowly climbed off of the bed and went into the bedroom, her cheek was turning black and blue from where she had been struck. She slowly touched it but withdrew her hand instantly, as her entire cheek was stinging now.

As the girl observed her reflection she couldn't help but note the sadness in her eyes. In under twenty four hours she had learned that she was an orphan, lost the only man she had ever truly loved, and learned that the man she thought was her father was just a complete phsycopath.

The girl then shut the light off and left the bathroom, she put her iPod away and then left the room. She looked up and down the hall and decided to go to the Master's old study. The door was cracked open slightly, she walked in and saw no one was around. Ellie closed the door behind her and looked around at some papers that were strewn across the desk. She went over and looked at them, scanning the papers quickly and soon enough her jaw dropped.

She now knew the complete truth and it completely horrified her, the Toclafane...the metal balls that flew all over the place, killing innocent civilians...they were the future...her own people. Probably her friends and family, all coming back to kill their ancestors.

Ellie stepped back from the desk slowly, she turned and saw Ms Reed standing in the doorway.

"So you're awake then?" she asked.

Ellie smirked, "Nah...I'm just sleep walking, what the hell does it look like?" she asked.

Ms Reed noticed the brusie on the girls face and smiled cruely, "Oh...did I do that?" she asked.

"Doesn't even bother me," Ellie snapped.

"Come now, your supper is ready. As it is, you slept right through lunch and I didn't want to see your stupid face to go and wake you up. But now that you're up, you can come downstairs and eat," Ms Reed said simply.

"Oh is it more muddy porridge?! I thought you said my _father_," she moved her fingers for emphasis, "trusted you with my wellbeing. How would he feel if he knew that your feeding me crap?" Ellie asked.

"For dinner you are having a tuna sandwich. I talked to your father earlier and he said it's one of your favorites," the woman answered.

Elllie looked at the woman, suspicion setting in, "I'm not hungry," she said finally.

"Elisabeth...we went over this earlier, remember? You are going to come downstairs and eat, then you're going to do the school work that your father dropped off earlier," the older woman replied, getting bored already.

"He was here?" Ellie asked.

Ms Reed nodded, "Yes, he thought that you might need your homework," she answered.

"Did he leave a message or anything for me?"

"Just the same thing, when you are over Mr Harkness he and your mother are waiting."

"Fat chance," Ellie said before brushing past the woman and heading for the stairs, which she then jogged down.

"You're going to cooperate then?" Ms Reed called.

"Sure..." Ellie began slowly, "Why not?" she asked.

XX

"Tell me again why were going to go risk our lives to save the daughter of the biggest phsycopath that we've ever encountered?" a man driving the black military truck asked.

The girl in the passenger seat rolled her eyes as she pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail, "Because you did not hear the fear in this girls voice! I really think she is one of us now, this isn't a trap. That girl was completely terrified and she needs our help, and we owe it to Jack. They had a relationship going or something up on the Valiant, and he would never forgive us if he knew that we didn't help this girl," the woman said.

"All I'm saying is-"

"Owen! Shut up already! Either way we're going to help this girl!" the asian woman in the back seat shouted.

Gwen Cooper smirked, "You heard her Owen," she said as she leaned back a bit in the seat and checked her phone for messages.

XX

"I'm done!" Ellie cried.

Ms Reed looked up and just waved her away.

Ellie stood up from her seat and went running up the stairs, she pulled out her phone and looked at the messages she had since recieved from Gwen.

They were just outside the city and would be there within the next half hour.

She replied back and then changed into something that she'd be able to escape better in, and made sure her things were all in her bag.

She then sat down on the bed and curled up, setting the phone in front of her, waiting for it to ring.

XX

The beeping awoke Ellie about an hour later, she wiped sleep out of her eyes and looked at her phone, '_TORCHWOOD CALLING'_, she quickly pushed send and pressed the small device to her ear, "Hullo?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Ellie? This is Gwen Cooper," came a welsh female's voice.

"Hey, where are you?" Ellie asled, even softer than before, convinced that she heard shuffling outside her door.

"Were just outside, parked by what we think might be the room thats always been used for the child of the Prime Minister, I want you to go to your window so we can tell if it's the right one or not," Gwen answered.

Ellie walked over to the bedroom and saw nothing, "I don't think you have the right window," she answered.

"We have a cloaking device on our vehicle, we wouldn't have been able to get past the Toclafane without it, but we can see you standing up in your window. I'm going to put the cloaking device on myself and throw a ladder up to you. I think you should be able to catch it, you're not too far up. Have what you need ready, we can't be out here long," Gwen replied.

"Alright..." Ellie was silent for a moment, "I have to just get something from the Masters study, I think it'll help the resistance," she said.

"While you're doing that I'm gonna start climbing up, alright?"

Ellie quickly opened her window and watched for a split second as Gwen appeared out of the truck but she became invisible once more, then out of nowhere a ladder was thrown up to her, which she grabbed and attached to the window.

"See you soon," Gwen said before hanging up.

Ellie then rushed silently out of the room, she closed the door and then silently padded up the hall to her fathers study. She opened the door and rushed over to the desk where the papers about the Toclafane were still placed. She gathered them up and held them close to her chest, she then left the study and walked back into her bedroom just in time to see Gwen climbing through the window.

"Hi," Ellie said.

"You're Ellie then? I remember seeing you on one of those ads for 'Vote for Harold Saxon!' on the telly," Gwen replied.

Ellie sighed, "Yup, thats me," she answered.

"So what are the files you got?" Gwen asked.

"Well I'll show them to you in the car, I can't risk Ms Reed coming in," the girl answered before bending down and putting the papers in her bag.

"Right, you want me to take your bag?" Gwen asked.

"Can you get it down that ladder?"

Gwen looked out the window then pressed a button on her com, "Ianto or Owen I need you to come and wait at the bottom of the ladder, catch Ellie's bag. It's not to big but I can't carry it down the ladder," she said.

"Copy that," came another welsh voice.

Ellie and Gwen looked out the window as the doors opened and two figures stood at the bottom of the ladder. Gwen picked up the bag and tossed it out, which Ellie silently thanked God, that someone caught it.

"Right you want to go down the ladder first? Or me?" Gwen asked.

Ellie thought for a moment, "You go first," she answered.

Gwen nodded and went to climb through the window. Ellie watched for a moment as then Gwen became invisible once more, she then went to climb out the window but stopped in fear as Ms Reed walked by, she cursed under her breath for not shutting the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the blonde woman shouted as she came back into the room.

Ellie was silent as she comtemplated a way to answer, "I erm...well? Escaping! Thats what," she answered finally.

Ms Reed then mached over and went to grab her back through the window but Ellie wouldn't let the older woman get a good enough grip on her hand. She pulled away and punched the older woman square in the nose.

"Don't ever touch me again!" With that Ellie was climbing down the ladder. She was greeted by Gwen a moment later and they rushed to the vehicle. Before speeding off, with the cloaking device on Ellie deleted her complete phone call history and left it outside, right so that when they did speed off it would be crushed, no longer useable or traceable.

XX

"Nancy! Are you alright?" a short man who worked in the kitchen came rushing into Ellie's room, he knelt down and helped Ms Reed into a sitting position.

"Get Mr Saxon on the phone right now...his daughter has escaped," she said before groaning in pain...

XX

**A/N- Woot Ellie went and punched Ms Reed! The chick got what was coming to her!! Please review, reviews are love and reviews are oxygen...reviewers also get the Torchwood action figures that haven't come out yet! Oh dear Lord I can't believe the series finale of Torchwood...gah...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Wheey chapter 12, here it is! I hope you like it, I think it ended on a bad note...but I hope it suffices you till I can get off my lazy bum and start working on chapter 13...eh**

**Thank you to;**

**FanFic: The Tenth Doctor's Companion, Vcarp93, All Star Ellie, spiderman2099, gostcat, who am i?, I've Lost My Profile Page, astrum-faith, Doctor-Lost**

**TIL: Chole, moonowl**

**DavidTennant: ****lauraah, bollyknickers, th0991, void-stuff, jefner, **

**And yay for Kate! Thins might get a bit tougher around here as her three week break is over... :( Love you Kate!!**

**XX**

Chapter 12

"Hello?"

"Mr Saxon we regret to inform you that...Ellie has escaped."

Harold Saxon's face went from shock and then twisted into pure anger.

"How the hell did she escape?!" he shouted.

Lucy looked up at her husband, fear in her eyes.

"We don't know, she escaped with someone, we tried tracking her phone but we found it had been run over out in the road," Ms Reed replied nervously.

"I can't even trust you to do something as simple as watch Ellie?! You shouldn't have ever let her out of your site!" the Master shouted.

"I'm very sorry sir," Ms Reed said paling at the tone in his voice.

**XX**

"Tish have you seen Ellie at all?"

Tish Jones shook her head before feeding Jack Harkness a bite of food.

"I'm sorry Jack, but ever since the other night she's disappeared. I can't seem to find out what he's done with her," she answered.

Jack let out a sigh and then shook his head as Tish went to feed him another bite of food.

"I don't feel like eating," he said with a sigh.

Tish noticed the worry in his eyes, "Jack I'm sure she's fine," she said consolingly.

"You really think so?" he asked.

She smiled a smile of assurance, "Why would he hurt his own daughter?"

"But Ellie isn't really his daughter...thats the thing, I wouldn't put it past him to get mad and hurt her," he answered sadly.

**XX**

"So Ellie this is Owen," Gwen pointed to the brown haired man driving.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Owen nodded but said nothing.

Gwen then pointed to the asian woman sitting to the right of Ellie who was entering something on her computer, "Toshiko...Tosh for short."

Ellie smiled then looked to the man on her left, "And that's Ianto Jones," Gwen said.

"It's really nice to meet you, all of you. I can't express how grateful I am to all of you for rescuing me," Ellie said with another kind smile.

Gwen smiled then looked at the folder still in Ellie's arm, "So what's in the papers?" she asked.

Ellie looked down and opened them, Tosh quickly turned a light on so Ellie could see.

"Information about the Toclafane and there's some other things in here but I didn't get the chance to look at them. Ms Reed came in and informed me dinner was ready when I looked at these earlier. But I thought these would be helpful for the resistance," she said.

"Can I look at them?" Gwen asked.

Ellie nodded, "Of course," she handed the papers over to Gwen and she began to flip through them.

"Oh my..." Gwen trailed off as her face twisted into horror as she learned the truth about the creatures in the metal balls that flew around, killing the innocent.

"Gwen? What is it?" Owen asked.

Gwen still said nothing, Ellie saw this and took it as her cue to speak up.

"It would turn out that the Toclafane are the people from the future...your descendants..." she said.

"What do you mean 'your'? It should be ours," Ianto asked.

Ellie sighed, "I'm from the future. Apparently the Master thought he'd pity me and make me the only one who didn't get turned into a Toclafane. He took me in, wiped my memories...or at least hid them, and implanted a few false ones, so I would think he was my father. But Jack...he helped me to remember everything. My parents were killed and put into those balls...two of them somewhere could be them," she stopped talking and looked at the team.

"I'm sorry," Tosh said softly.

Ellie put on a smile, "It's alright, all I want to focus on right now is helping out," she said.

Gwen then regained coherent thought and began to flip through the other files, "Looks like he plans on...assassinating the Queen?!" she cried.

"Well if he's planning that I wonder why he didn't do it the day she was up on the Valiant," Ellie wondered out loud.

"She was on the Valiant?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah...seems like ages ago...but it was just a few days ago, we had a ball and he had her Majesty and a few other World Leaders," Ellie stopped talking and took on a smile, the memory of Jack kissing her, a real proper kiss. She ran her finger over her lips and let out a soft laugh. She then looked up and noticed everyone (except for Owen) staring at her.

"Sorry...memory lane there..." she laughed then looked at the paper, "He's planning on killing her soon...we've gotta do something about it," she said quickly.

"Well we're here in London, we could always help her escape," Owen said.

"You think they're going to let us in there? Assuming that is, that she's actually in Buckingham Palace, and not Windsor Castle or something," Gwen asked.

"Only medics have been allowed to travel, clearly you've got a cloaking device so were able to hide...I think it might be the only way...get her out of there, I can sit in the back...I'm small enough," Ellie explained.

"We'll have to use you to get in, they'll let in Ellie Saxon if they think her father sent her down here," Owen said.

"Then let's do it," Ianto said.

Everyone nodded and Owen quickly turned the vehicle around in a violent turn and began to head in the direction of Buckingham Palace.

**XX**

"Where is Ellie?" Jack asked as the Master approached him.

"I told you already! She is none of your buisness!" the Master shot Jack with the Laser Screwdriver.

The man in shackles died but came back a few moments later.

"No matter how many times you kill me, I'm never going to forget about her!" he shouted.

"It's a pity you're so hung up on her...I was willing to let you down and do some work around here but I can't...you have to learn your lesson for touching my daughter," the Master replied.

Jack went to shout something but instead darkness overcame him as he was shot once more.

**XX**

"Name please?"

"I'm Elisabeth Elmira Saxon...my father sent me down here to pay her Majesty a visit."

The man standing guard outside the gates of Buckingham palace looked at the girl and then nodded, the gates opened a moment later and Owen drove through the gates.

"I'll go in with you," Gwen said as she checked the safety on her gun.

"Alright," Ellie said.

Tosh then handed her a communicator, "Here in case you and Gwen get seperated or one of you gets hurt you can get in touch with us and we can come and find you," she said.

Ellie took it and placed it in her ear, "This all seems a bit posh," she said with what was the first giggle she had uttered in days.

"You get used to it," Gwen said with a kind smile.

It was then that Owen parked the car, he bent down and pulled out another gun, "You know how to use one of these?" he asked.

Ellie nodded, "I had practice at my school and there was a shooting range up on the Valiant...I would go there to think," she answered.

Gwen smiled once more, "I do that too...helps me to clear my thoughts," she said.

Ellie smiled, "Yup," she carefully took the gun and turned the safety on.

"Right you two, get in there get the Queen and then get back out here," Ianto said.

"What are we going to do with her once we get her?" Tosh inquired.

"Well I don't know, I guess we'll figure that out once we get her...we'll need to take her to a place where the Master will never look for her," Owen answered.

Gwen then opened the door of the SUV, Ianto hopped out, allowing Ellie out of the vehicle and then he got back in.

"We'll see you in a bit," Gwen said.

She then looked to Ellie, "Come on let's go," she said.

Ellie quickly put the gun on her belt and covered it with her hoodie, she then followed Gwen as the doors to the palace opened and they walked inside.

"What is the business you have been sent here for?" the man right inside the door asked.

"I have come to see her Majesty, take us to her now," Ellie said.

The guard looked like he might protest but noticed the women's guns, he then nodded and led them up the hall to another room. When they walked in Ellie gasped at the sight of all of the books in the library.

"This room is very posh," she muttered.

Gwen couldn't help but smirk as then they saw the Queen sitting in a chair by a crackling fireplace.

The guard then turned and left the room. Ellie and Gwen then quickly curtsied.

"Your Majesty, if I may I would like to speak," Ellie began.

The older woman looked at the younger girl and nodded.

"I've joined the side of the resistance, and while investigating the Master's study I found some papers saying he had plans to assassinate you. I've come here with Gwen Cooper to help you escape," she explained.

"Who are you? Miss Cooper, where do you fit into this?" the Queen asked.

"I'm part of Torchwood Three your majesty," Gwen answered.

"Ah...the Torchwood based out of Cardiff? The one that was being run by Captain Jack Harkness, the same man who is now being held captive by her father?"

"He's not my father...I was just made to believe that, he never was my father...and never will be," Ellie answered before Gwen could say anything.

"Please we can discuss this all later, we really have no time. We have to get the both of you out of here because the Master is going to be looking for Ellie," Gwen said quickly.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" the Queen inquired.

"We still don't know, we need to take you to a place where no one is going to bother looking for you," Gwen answered.

After another few moments of discussion and assuring the Queen that they were legit, the three women left the palace. Ellie climbed into the back of the truck and within minutes the vehicle was heading to the remains of Canary Wharf, heading towards a secret base that was deep underground...

**XX**

**A/N- Please review, more reviews I get the faster I write! See how that works out? I need reviews to keep going.**

**Oh and has anyone seen Alvin and the Chipmunks? I went to the cinema and saw that last night, it was sooo cute!!**

**Reviewers get...complete first series of Torchwood! Wheeey.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Wheee chapter 13!! Two more days (for the Americans) till Doctor Who...Saturday night is the series finale of Torchwood...which I've seen...Anywho so here is the deal...Tomorrow AM I'm going on this field trip thing with the Sewing club and from there I'm going to a mates house!! Yay!! Anyroad...I won't be back on the computer till Monday :( **

**Sorry to do that to you!!**

**Anyways...thankies go out to;**

**FanFic: astrum-faith, roogirl2000, welshdragon, Koeschi966, spiderman2099, i.love.singing, gostcat, who am i?, All Star Ellie, I've Lost My Profile Page**

**TIL: harknessdabest, moonowl**

**DavidTennant: jefner, void-stuff, **

**I swear, I love and adore each and every one of you! This story is dedicated to the fans and to my wonderful beta Kate. You lot are an amazing lot and the reviews keep me inspired and keep this story going! Without the reviews I would of abbaonded this story long ago! I love you, Beccs! **

**XX**

Chapter 13

"Ellie? You awake?"

The girl moved her head slightly groaned and opened one eye, in the doorway she saw Gwen standing.

"Morning already?" she muttered.

Gwen smiled kindly, "Yeah..." she answered.

Ellie sighed and looked over at her clock, it was now the ninth of June, the day before her birthday and three weeks since she had last been on the Valiant.

After getting the Queen to safety the team drove all night back to Cardiff, and when they arrived they all locked themselves back up into the hub. Ellie now had a bedroom that was just down the hall from the main offices and was across the hall from Gwen and Rhys' bedroom. Rhys was Gwen's boyfriend, Ellie and Rhys got on pretty well but she could tell that his relationship with Gwen was failing. But they all lived in the Hub because it was the safest place around.

"We've got some breakfast ready," Gwen said a moment later.

Ellie nodded and then stood up out of the bed, "I'll be there in a minute, just want to get dressed," she replied.

Gwen smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

Ellie went into a cupboard and pulled out some shorts and a blouse which she put on quickly, brushed her hair and then left the room, heading towards the conference room where they ate their meals.

"Morning Ellie," Tosh said as Ellie walked in and sat down.

"Good morning," she said in between a yawn.

She then looked down at her hands, in the past few weeks Ellie had grown close to the team but refused to disclose any kind of information to them about her relationship with Jack.

"Here is some oatmeal, we're running out of supplies...so this is all we could really manage," Ianto said apologetically as he sat the food down in front of Ellie.

"It's fine Ianto really," she assured him.

Ianto smiled gratefully and then went on to serve Rhys.

"So your birthday is tomorrow?" Owen asked as he took a bite out of his food.

Ellie looked up and nodded, "Yup...twenty years old," she answered.

"Shame we can't get you anything...you've been a good friend and a great ally," Rhys said with a kind smile.

Ellie smiled back, "I don't need anything, it's kind of you though," she stated before taking a bite of her food.

Gwen swallowed a bite of her food and then looked at Ellie, "What kind of music do you like?" she asked.

"Uh...I like a lot of differant kinds...pop, rock, erm...I dunno...why?" Ellie asked.

"Just wondering," Gwen answered before continuing to eat her food.

Ellie shrugged and after a few minutes she finished her food and excused herself, once she was sure no one was looking she walked up the stairs to Jack's office. She closed the door and took in a deep breath, after a year of Jack not setting foot in this room it still held his aroma, that smell that made her melt.

She slowly sat down on the floor and let out a deep sigh, she came here when she needed to think and just to attempt to feel close to him.

After a few minutes she went over to his desk and slipped into the seat, she looked at the papers, papers with his neat handwriting, the little piece of growing coral on his desk, and all the other things that littered the area.

Ellie then found herself opening one of the drawers in his desk, she didn't want to go through his stuff but she wanted to know more about the man that she loved. The first thing she pulled out was a little box, she opened it with the slightest of ease and un-wrapped the paper that was in it, inside the parcel of paper were a pile of photos.

She looked at each one slowly, they were all photos of Jack in his uniform from the war. She sighed and touched the photo, she knew she wouldn't feel the warmth of Jack's face but she wished anyways. After another moment or two she put the photo's all away and looked around the room once more. Ellie then stood up and left the office, she then walked downstairs and sat down beside Gwen who was writing up something.

"We don't have any board games or something do we?" Ellie asked.

Gwen smiled, "You ask that everyday...still none," she answered.

Ellie laughed, "Yeah I know...just thought I could ask," she said.

"Hey I'm putting the cloaking device on the Road Ranger to go by my flat and see if there is anything there I can scrounge up, who wants to come with me?"

Ellie looked up at Owen who had just shouted out a very appealing offer.

"Can I come? I'm getting cabin fever down here," she said.

Owen nodded, "Yeah...anyone else?" he asked.

Everyone else muttered something about needing to do something around the Hub, Owen nodded and then found Ellie's gun which he handed to her. She put the safety on and attached it to her belt and followed Owen towards the exit for the parking lot.

"See ya soon," Ellie said before they went outside.

"Be careful," Gwen called.

Ellie and Owen hopped into the vehicle and after entering a code on a key pad by the steering wheel, they were off.

A few minutes later they pulled up to a appartment building that was slowly falling apart.

"Fingers crossed," Owen said before getting out of the car and running up to the door, he unlocked it quickly, let Ellie run in and closed the door behind him.

"Just up here," he said as he began to run up a set of stairs.

She followed him and watched for a moment as he opened the door to his old flat.

"Just like I left it...surprising," he muttered before heading into the kitchen to go through his food cupboard to find some canned food.

Ellie looked around the room and then slowly walked over to a cupboard next to his bedroom. She opened it and nearly squealed in delight.

"Games!...Owen?"

"Hmm?" Owen called back as he put some food into a bag.

"I'm getting some of your board games...it's too boring at the Hub and these look like fun," she said.

"Whatever," he called back.

Ellie grabbed three different board games and some packs of cards, she then carried them back into the kitchen where Owen was still putting some canned food into a bag.

"You have food then?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah well...super sales at the Tesco."

Ellie grinned as if that explained it all, "Right."

"Right you got what you want, I've got some food...just gonna check for soap and shampoo," Owen then brushed past her and went into the bathroom, a few minutes later he appeared carrying a few bottles of shampoo, conditioner, bar soap, and bottled soap. He dumped into another bag and grinned, "Right lets go," he said.

Ellie carried her games and the bag of soap as Owen picked up the bag of canned food. They ran out to the vehicle and sped away.

**XX**

_"Citizens rejoyce, your Lord and Master stands on high...playing track three."_

The doors of the conference room on the Valiant burst open bringing the Master with it as a tune began to play over the loud speakers, so everyone on board heard the song.

_'I can't decide whether you should live or die_,' the Master pulled Lucy to him and pressed his lips to her in a passionate lip lock which he pulled away from almost at once.

_'Oh you'll probably go to heaven, Please don't hang your head and cry.'_

She wiped her lip with a angered look on her face before walking away.

'_No wonder why, my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified, Lock the doors and close the blinds we're going for a ride.'_

The Master took a sip of coffee which he spit out at once and looked at Francine Jones with an angry face. He then ran up to where the ship was controlled and began to sing along with the song and ring a bell, calling the Doctor out of his tent.

"_Oh I could throw you in the lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake, I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_." he then ran back down the stairs still singing, "_Oh I could bury you alive_," he grabbed the Doctor and shook him before continuing on with his song.

"_But you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping_," he then pushed the old fragile man into a wheelchair and began to push him around, "_That's why I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh, you'll probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. I wonder why, My heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified, lock the doors and close the blinds were going for a ride_."

They stopped by a window, the Master looked out for a moment and then looked back to the Doctor, "It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good isn't it? Isn't it, good? Anything? No? Anything?" he then looked back out the window, "Oh but they broke your heart didn't they, those Toclafane? Ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones has come back home...now why would she do that?"

The Doctor looked at him, "Leave her alone," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"But you said something to her didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?"

"I have one thing to say to you...You know what it is."

"Oh no you don't!" the Master cried before pulling him away from the window and rolling him off to some corner.

'_Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens, rejoice!' _a voice said over a loud speaker.

"Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch day in twenty-four hours!" the Master cried.

The Doctor looked towards Mrs Jones and slowly layed his hand on his leg. Francine walked past him and out of the room, she walked down the hall to where Mr Jones was mopping the floor and looked up just in time to see Francine holding out two of her fingers while walking. Clive nodded and then held the mop with just three fingers just in time for his daughter to see, she looked briefly at him and continued to walk with her tray of food to Jack.

"Morning, Tish! Ah! Smell that sea air! Makes me long for good old British fish and chips," Jack paused to laugh as Tish set the food down to get the bowl to feed Jack.

"And what do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel! Last time I book over the internet," he said before Tish fed him the food. He glanced down and saw her three fingers holding the bowl, as Jack chewed the food he winked at her before she went to feed him another bite...

**XX**

**A/N- So we've skipped...three weeks...eep...I'll see you lot on Monday or something...I will get on the computer the minute I get home to start working on chapter 14. Mucho love, Beccs!! **

**PS How Could I forget?! headdesk reviews are love, reviews are oxygen, reviews keep me breathing!! I love you all! please review and you can have Jack in shackles!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Yeah I iz sorry for taking a week to get this chapter to you! When I got home I was kind of blanked on what to write...but here it is! For the first game, Nertz...there is a very diverse way of scoring...I'm still not sure how to score on the game! Thats why I'm never score keeper...anyways...major thankies as always to Kate for betaing! And the reviewers!!**

**FanFic: roogirl2000, All Star Ellie, Koeschi966, gostcat, I've Lost My Profile Page, spiderman2099**

**TIL: harknessdabest, Chloe, **

**DavidTennant: bollyknickers, kellyc, jefner, void-stuff**

**Thank you guys sooo much, I love you all so much. The reviews keep me going, and make me optomistic, and I feel alot better about myself when I get these reviews! They always brighten up my day!! I love you, Beccs! **

**XX**

Chapter 14

"Nertz!" Gwen and Ellie cried out in triumph a few hours later.

When they arrived back at the hub, the team had decided to play a card game, after playing some good old poker they grew tired quickly of Owen's continued winning streak and it made the team become convinced the cards were rigged since they belonged to him.

Then Ellie suggested they play this card game that she and her mates used to play. The game was Nertz and once she had explained the rules of the game everyone was quickly addicted.

The point of the game is to get rid of all of the cards in your Nertz pile. It's a competitive patience game for two or more players, using a pack of cards for each player or team. The players are to race to get rid of the cards from their Nertz piles by building them up from the ace to the king. Each player deals a Nertz pile of thirteen cards in one pile, twelve cards facedown and the thirteenth face up. Next to this pile, each player deals cards face up, side by side and not overlapping, to begin for work piles. The remainder of each player's cards are held face down as stock; these cards will be turned three at a time onto a face up stack forming the players waste area.

One of the ways to get rid of cards is to play solitare with the other four on the table or you can just get your cards out onto the table, so if someone had an Ace of hearts and you had the two of hearts you slap it down at once. It goes on and on with each suit, once you have an entire suit done you put the King face down and shout dead. The pile is no longer playable, and then it goes on until you have all of your stock cards out. Once they're all gone you shout Nertz, the first person to get 100 (or however many points you decide to play to) and yell Nertz is the winner.

"You two should be seperated," Rhys complained.

"You sure you never played this before?" Tosh asked Gwen.

"Positive," Gwen answered with a grin.

"Right well they got one hundred and Nertzed, we don't need to add up the score, let's play something else," Owen grumbled.

"Somebody a sore loser?" Ellie asked as she poked her tounge between her teeth, teasing her friend.

"No I'm not..I'm just bored," Owen then stood up and went over to the other pile of games and such that Ellie had grabbed.

"Oh here is a classic," everyone turned to look at Owen, he was holding up a spinner and the Twister mat.

"Oh bollocks," Gwen muttered.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Ellie cried.

"Twister it is," Ianto said with a grin.  
**XX  
**Back in the control room of the Valiant it was two minutes to three, the Doctor was sitting on the floor by his teepee while Mrs

Jones and Tish were folding some napkins. The Master was up on the deck having a meeting.

The Jones women looked over at the Doctor with a knowing look in their eyes. Down in some far off boiler room Mr Jones was wiping down something before glancing at the clock.

Then in the hall way where Jack was chained up he glanced at the clock, everyone seemed to be waiting for three, and slowly Jack began to pull harder on the chains that were attached to the wall.

"Time for my massage. Who shall I have today?" the Master asked as he looked around the control room. "Tanya! Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous! Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catrigan Nova. Whirlpools of gold," the Master threw off his jacket and everyone watched as it landed on the table.

Jack began to pull harder on the chains, going unnoticed by the guards.

"You two should get to know each other. That might be fun!" the Master cried.

Tanya then began to gently massage the Master's shoulders, and Jack pulled even harder on the chains. Right at three Jack got down and pulled a tube of hot steam out which he pointed at the guards. They fell to the ground and Jack grabbed their guns.

Mr Jones poured the bucket of water that was at his feet on one of the machines, causing it to spark up.

"What the hell?" the Master asked.

"_Condition red! Repeat, condition red!_" a voice over a loud speaker shouted.

The Master ran up onto the deck and as he did, Tish grabbed his coat and rushed over to the Doctor. The Doctor pulled out the Laser Screwdriver and pointed it at the Master.

"Oh, I see," the Master said as he put his hands up.

"I told you. I have one thing to say," the Doctor replied slowly.

The Master then began to grin and laugh madly.

Down where Mr Jones was trying to escape, he was quickly caught and thrown up against a metal cage.

Jack ran up the hall, gun in tow but stopped at the sight of the armed soilders, "Oh here we go again!" he groaned before holding out his hands and allowing the men to shoot him down.

The Doctor tried to use the Laser Screwdriver but nothing happened, the Master came down the steps and took the tool from his hands.

"Isomorphic controls," the Master paused to punch the Doctor, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Which means they only work for me. Like this," the Master then shot the laser in Mrs Jones direction, the lazer grazed her leg briefly and at once Tish ran to her side.

"Say sorry!" the Master shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Mrs Jones cried out.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed St Martha?" the Master paused and walked over to where Lucy was picking up his coat which she helped him into before he went on, "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away."

The Master watched for a moment as the guards went over to the Jones women and escorted them off to their cage.

"Okay! Got ya!" the Master said as he picked the Doctor up and sat him into a chair, "There you go, gramps." He then sat on the conference table and began to twirl the chair around with his foot, "Oh! Did you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor was waging a Time War, battling sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed! And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this?" he paused as if to comtemplate the answer then laughed, "Oh, yeah! Me!"

"I just need you to listen," the Doctor said slowly.

"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot! And this time it's a message for Miss Jones."  
**XX  
**"Owen...right hand red," Rhys said after plucking the black spinner.

Owen groaned, if he moved once more people were going to fall down and they would fall down on him. He slowly inched his body, trying to not fall but the minute he got it to the red he failed and Owen fell, taking Gwen, and Tosh with him. Ianto and

Ellie remained upward, in an awkward posistion yes, but they were still up.

Everyone began to laugh as they fell and after a moment Tosh stood up and helped Gwen up and they both helped Owen up.

"Ianto...left foot yellow," Rhys said once he had finished laughing.

"Oh shit...I hate you Rhys," Ianto muttered before slowly trying to move his foot in the opposite direction of where it already was placed. But after a moment he fell, causing Ellie to jump up with joy.

"Ellie is the winner!" Rhys announced with a smile.

Everyone was laughing but they all stopped as their computer screens came on and the tv came on, they all looked at the screens and the Master appeared.

Ellie watched sadly, as the man she resented came onto the screen and before he could start talking she felt Gwen's comforting hand rest on her shoulder. She was the only one in the hub that Ellie could confide in, and so she was the only one who knew how much pain she felt inside every day.

_"My people! Salutations. On this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there, stories of a child walking the Earth, giving you hope." _The Master then walked away from the camera and over to the Doctor who was sitting in his wheel chair, "_But I ask you, how much hope has this man got? Say hello Gandalf."  
_

The Camera then moved to the Doctor and once more Ellie felt guilt build up, she had helped age him, and it made her feel awful, she wanted so badly to be able to ask for his forgiveness and return him back to his original youthful look.

_"Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor, what if we could see them?"_

The Doctor looked up at the Master. His enemy then pushed a button on the Laser Screwdriver and pointed it at the Doctor, causing him to shake and move violently, the same way he had a year ago when he had first aged. "Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor! Down, down. Down the years."

A moment later the Doctor fell to the ground, well his suit did, the body of the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Doctor?" the Master asked before bending down to see something very small moving around in the suit. Then a small droopy head appered from inside the suit, looking up sadly at the Master. The older man grinned then walked back to the camera,

"Recieved and understood, Miss Jones?" he said before turning the camera off.

The screen turned into snow once more and Ellie felt tears brimming in her eyes. She immediately felt guilty for having fun while elsewhere people were being forced to work, or killed...and the man who they had been told was their only hope was now some kind of creature that no one could explain.

She sat down, feeling very overwelmed and let out a sigh. Gwen bent down to the girl's level and saw the tears forming, and then she pulled her into a hug. Allowing Ellie to instantly start sobbing...

**XX**

**A/N- That was so sad...I swear my mate crys EVERY time she see's Sound of Drums and Last of the Time Lords...but I think more so in Last of the Time Lords. Yeah she's that attached to the Doctor that him becoming that little runt of a thing makes her sob. We watched Doctor Who while I was there last weekend and I had to hold her and comfort her when she was crying...anyroad. So reviews are love, and I love you guys. Reviews are oxygen, and I LOVE and NEED Oxygen...do you want to be accused of causing my death? If not then review! Please...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Right so here we go...omfg two chapters in one day!? I'm gonna finish chapter 16 in a mo and send it off... How the hell did I manage that?! Easy...I ignored the chores I'm supposed to be doing and spent the day working on the chapter...wheeee...anyroad.**

**So there are two guards in here that Jack is talking to, anyone seen Pirates of the Caribbean? Well if you have then you should remember the two guards who were guarding that ship towards the begining of the Black Pearl (they were also trusted in the third movie to guard Davy Jones' heart) so anyways, if ya remember them...thats who I modeled the two guards in this story after. So see if you can pick any of that up. Thank yous are due out to the wonderful reviewers! Seriously guys? 105 reviews?! I don't bloody deserve that! Nor do I desevere you lot! **

**On FanFic: chelle1, overactiveimagination, Misty, roogirl2000, spiderman2099, Iriahm, I've Lost My Profile Page, All Star Ellie **

**TIL: harknessdabest, Chloe, moonowl**

**DavidTennant: gemma1981, bollyknickers, jefner, void-stuff, **

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU**

**XX**

Chapter 15

_"I'm sorry but you're not allowed in there," Tish Jones said quickly as a woman with short blonde hair rushed past her, heading towards a room where Lucy Saxon was sitting.  
_

_"Harold Saxon! A modern Churchill, It's the definitive think piece on the great man himself. Oh come on, sweetheart. You must have read it," the woman replied as she kept bustling on.  
_

_"Um not really...I'm new here," Tish said as she took the paper and continued on following the woman.  
_

_"Mr Saxon does like a pretty face. I'm here to see Mrs Saxon and her daughter-"  
_

_"You can't just go barging in-"  
_

_"Mrs Saxon! Vivian Rook, Sunday Mirror. You've heard of me," the woman held up her identity card.  
_

_"Oh can't I just have an hour to myself. It's been a hell of a day," Lucy replied as she rubbed at her feet.  
_

_"Ah strike while the iron's hot. That's what I say Lucy..ah I can call you Lucy can't I?" Vivan asked.  
_

_"Now everybody's talking about Harold Saxon. But I thought...what about the wife and daughter? All I need is twenty minutes," she continued after Lucy had briefly nodded.  
_

_Just then before Lucy could speak Ellie walked in, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a short sleeved blouse. She looked from her mother to Tish to Vivian and raised her eyebrow.  
_

_"I think we should wait," Lucy said with a nod towards the door to the cabinet.  
_

_"But the headline's waiting to print! The power behind the throne, the wife and daughter."  
_

_"Really?" Lucy asked before gesturing Ellie to come over and sit down.  
_

_"Britain's first Lady and daughter," Vivian went on.  
_

_"Gosh," Ellie commented.  
_

_"Front page."  
_

_"Oh! Well...I suppose...oh go on then! Twenty minutes," Lucy said with a grin.  
_

_"Excellent!" Vivian cried as she sat down her files, she then looked to Tish, "Oh go go...what was it...uh Tish!" she handed Tish her coat, "You can leave us alone," she said with a smile.  
_

_"No..but I'm supposed to sit in," Tish said nervously.  
_

_"No no! It's only a profile piece, you know hair, and clothes, and nonsense. There's a good girl, out you go. That's it!" she pushed Tish out, closed the door and turned around to face the Saxon women.  
_

_"Mrs Saxon...Ellie...I have reason to believe that you are both in very great danger. All of us in fact, not just the country but the whole world."  
_

_Ellie snorted slightly and Lucy just scoffed in disbelief.  
_

_"No hear me out please! I beg of you," Vivian said, desperation in her voice.  
_

_"What are you talking about?" Lucy inquired.  
_

_"Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry...but it's a lie, everything's a lie," the older woman replied.  
_

"Bollocks!" Ellie cried out, she looked at her feet which were twisted in her blanket, she had fallen out of bed.

Once she had stood up she sat down on the bed and thought back to a few hours ago, they had all been having fun. Then the Master's message appeared on the telly. He had made the Doctor age even more, and once the message was over she had collapsed into her now best friend's arms. Once she had calmed down they took her to her bedroom and Ellie went to sleep.

Ellie then looked around the room, it was dark but up the hall she could hear the others talking.

She stood up and left the room.  
**XX  
**

The Doctor looked around the empty room, he was now locked up in a cage and completly helpless.

"I'm gonna kill him...if I have to wait a hundred years. I'm going to kill the Master, one day he'll let his guard down...and I'll be there," Francine Jones said to her husband and daughter from inside the cage they were locked up in.

"No...that's my job. I swear to you...I'd shoot that man stone dead," Clive said.  
Francine looked to the man and they both kissed, Tish watched for a moment and then back down at her hand, "I'll get him...even if it kills me," she said.

"Don't say that," Mrs Jones said.

"I mean it...that man made us stand on deck and watch the islands of Japan burning. Millions of people...I swear to you, he's dead," Tish replied.  
**XX  
**

Jack looked at his arms, the new chains that had been attached to the wall were much stronger and he couldn't even try to pull at them without causing serious pain to his wrists.

"Hey!" Jack whistled, trying to get the guards attention.

One of the two didn't even flinch but the other one looked back at him, "Don't look!" the other guard ordered.

"But he might need something," the other one argued.

"Yeah but he's the prisoner! We are in charge of him, and one of the things we've been told to do is keep him quiet!"

"Look I just want to know where the hell Ellie is! I haven't seen her in three weeks and I'm worried about her!" Jack cried.

"Shut the hell up!" the first guard said.

"I heard she was on Earth," the second guard said to the first.

"She's on Earth?! What the hell is she doing down there?!" Jack shouted.

The first guard smacked the other on the back of the head, "I said shut up! We are not supposed to be giving the prisoner any information!"

"I was only asking ya a question," the other guard muttered.

"Well don't!" the first man ordered.

Jack tried for another few minutes to get more information out of the guards, but both ignored him. 'What the hell is she doing on Earth?' he kept asking himself.  
**XX  
**

"How're you feeling?" Owen asked when he spotted Ellie in the doorway.

She shrugged, "Fine I suppose...had a dream about the day the Master became Prime Minister," she answered.

Gwen looked up, "What happened in it?" she asked.

"Well it was when Vivian Rook, a reporter came to interview Lucy and I, but once Tish Jones had left the room she started to tell us that Harold Saxon wasn't real...I should have listened,"

Ellie explained as she sat down.  
**XX  
**

The doors into the board room of the Valiant slid open, the Master walked in with his wife clinging to his arm.

"Tomorrow they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. Won't see us coming. Kind of scary!" the Master said as he approached the Doctor.

"Then stop," the Doctor replied in between breaths.

"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops," the Master replied.

He then moved his head closer to the Doctor's cage, he was silent for a moment as he searched for the words, "The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child, I looked into the Vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it?

Listen, it's there now, right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me," he said.

The Doctor grapsed the bars of the cage, "It's only you."

"Good," the Master then stood to his full height.

Just then the door to the room opened and a metal sphere came floating in, a Toclafane,

"Tomorrow, the war! Tomorrow we rise, never to fall!" it said.

"You see? I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them. So very, very much."

The Master then sat down, "I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Lucy looked at the Doctor, "Trillions of years into the future. To the end of the universe," she said.

"Tell him what you saw."

"Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought, "There's no point. No point to anything. Not ever," Lucy explained.

"And it's all your fault. You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces. Burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the aeons, it all turned inward. They cannibalised themselves," the Master said.

"We made ourselves so pretty," the Toclafane said.

"Regressing into children, but it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them. Then my wonderful Paradox machine, a living TARDIS, stong enough to hold the paradox in place. Allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire Universe," the Doctor said in between breaths as he struggled to move.

"I'm a Time Lord. I have that right," the Master replied.

"But even then..." the Doctor began as he got to his feet, "why come all this way just to destroy?"

"We come backwards in time all to build a brand-new empire lasting one hundred trillion years!" the Toclafane exclaimed.

"With me as their Master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?" the Master then stood up and walked over to the cage with the Doctor, "Human race. Greatest monsters of them all," he then turned and walked back over to Lucy, "Night, then," he said before they linked arms and walked out of the room, followed by the Toclafane...  
**XX  
**

**A/N- Reviews are love, reviews are the air in my lungs, keep me breathing!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- As I said earlier...omfg...two chapters in one day!! O.O Thank you to the people who have already reviewed chapter 15! I love you guys!! But please...after reading this chapter...please I beg of you!! DON'T KILL ME!! Pwease!!**

**FanFic: spiderman2099, All Star Ellie, I've Lost My Profile Page**

**So here ya go!! Chapter 16...please don't kill me!!**

**XX**

Chapter 16

"There was no way you could have predicted what happened," Gwen said, trying to comfort her.

"But I could have listened...she was saying from the get go that Harold Saxon didn't even exist. I didn't believe her and then he killed her..." Ellie let out a sigh.

Just then Ianto walked over and sat down a plate of some food, "Here have some dinner. It'll make you feel better," he said.

"I don't feel much like eating," she muttered.

"Ellie you need to eat something," Gwen ordered.

"It's good," Owen spoke up.

"Really though...I'm not hungry," Ellie argued.

"Have a bite...in two hours you are going to be twenty...you shouldn't feel like this. It's not your fault, now eat," Gwen said back, like an insistant mother.

Ellie smiled, she seemed to remember something from her childhood of her mother insisting that she eat and she would be stuck at the table until she did.

"You know Gwen...you remind me a bit of my mum. I'm always remembering stuff, it's probably due to the fact that the mind wash stuff that the Master did to me is wearing off. But you remind me of her. Your attitude about how to get things done..." Ellie looked down at her hands, sadness painted on her face.

"Well then be a good girl and eat," Gwen said, trying to make her friend eat.

Ellie looked up at Gwen and raised an eyebrow, "R-i-ight," she then picked up the fork and began to munch on some of the beans that were on the plate.

"Thank you," Gwen said.

"Yeah well...even out-of-the-can Ianto's cooking is good," Ellie replied with a laugh. She looked up at Ianto who just smiled,

"Thanks," he said.

"Anytime Jones," she replied.

Ianto smiled again and then left, his silver tray in hand, heading towards the kitchen.

Ellie and Gwen were silent for a few minutes while she ate. Once she was done Ellie stood up and stretched, "I think I'm just going to go back to sleep...tomorrow is the day right?" she asked.

Gwen nodded, "Yup...just like what Martha Jones said...before the rockets launch," she answered.

Ellie nodded in understanding and then hugged Gwen, "I'll see ya in the morning. Night," she said.

"Sweet dreams," Gwen called as Ellie walked away.

"Pft...I'll try," Ellie called back as she headed towards her bedroom.

Gwen then looked to Owen, "You ready to go out to my flat? I wanna see if I can scrounge up anything proper to give her," she said.

Owen nodded, "Yeah let me just get a bag in case you have any canned food we could bring back," he answered.  
Gwen nodded and walked over to her desk to get her keys. A moment later Owen came back with a bag and they left for Gwen's flat.  
**XX**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Ellie! Happy Birthday to you!"

Ellie slowly opened one eye and then the other, she looked at her now crowded room, Tosh, Owen, Rhys, Gwen, and Ianto were all in there with smiling faces.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

"It's seven thirty in the morning...and you are now twenty years old. Happy birthday love," Gwen said.

Ellie sat up and looked at her friend who felt like a mother to her, "Dear God...really though? Twenty?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Made you some beans on toast...well sorta...and some other stuff," Ianto said as he set a tray of food down on her bed.

"Thanks..." she muttered.

Ellie took a bite of food and smiled at her friends, "This was really nice of you," she said.

"Well you're one of our mates, we had to do something," Owen said.

Gwen then looked at Rhys and they both smiled, "It's not much but I went to my flat last night and found a few things for you," she said. Gwen sat down at the end of the bed and handed Ellie a few wrapped gifts.

"You didn't have to..." she said.

"But we wanted to," Rhys said.

"You lot are too nice, no wonder Jack is your mate," Ellie commented as she took the packages.

After eating Ellie opened the gifts which was some pieces of jewelery and a CD or two. The group then let her get dressed and then she went out to the main office where they all started a board game before it was time to go outside. Where it would be time to do what Martha Jones had instructed the Torchwood team to do nine months ago.  
**XX  
**

The Master was standing at the head of the room, he smiled as the door opened once more and Martha Jones came in, accompanied by two armed guards. They had captured her in the night thanks to a Professor Doherty who betrayed Martha's location.

Martha looked over to her family, then to Jack, and then to the Doctor who looked sadly at her from his cage.

"Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten," the Master said.

Martha bent over and opened a pocket on her jeans, she pulled out the wrist band that Jack had given to her a year ago and threw it up to the Master who caught it.

"And now...kneel."

Martha did as she was told.

"Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred, thousand ships, set to burn across the universe."

He moved and went over to the communication device on the wall and pushed a button on it, "Are we ready?"

_"The fleet awaits your signal, rejoice!"_ came a man's voice back over the speaker.

"Three minutes to align the Black Hole Convertors. Counting down!" the Master turned back to the people in the room, "I never could resist a ticking clock," he said with a stupid smile.

"My children, are you ready?!" he suddenly yelled to the flying balls outside the Valiant.

"We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!" they all chanted.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No?" He looked over to the Doctor, "Such a disappointment this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex! This one's useless!" He pulled out his laser screwdriver, "Bow your head," he ordered.

Martha began to do as she was told.

"And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward..."

Martha began to laugh softly.

"What? What's so funny?"

"A gun," Martha said.

"What about it?" he asked.

"A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun, in four parts, scattered across the world? I mean, come on! Did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill," everyone looked over to the Doctor who was struggling to stand up.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her!" the Master cried as he pointed his laser screwdriver at Martha once more.

"But I knew what Professor Doherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun so she'd get me here. At the right time," Martha began to explain.

"But you're still gonna die!" the Master shouted.

"Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?" she asked.

"Tell me," he said.

"I told a story. That's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on. To spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" the Master asked.

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction," Martha began to stand up.

"Just as the Doctor said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time..."

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? Prayer?!" he shouted.

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment, but with fifteen satellites!" Martha said triumphantlly.

"What?"

"The Archangel network," Jack said softly.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together. With all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word, is "Doctor." Martha finished and everyone looked over to the Doctor. The countdown had ceased and a silvery light was surrounding the Doctor as he began to grow up and young looking again.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no you don't!" the Master shouted.

Everyone in the room began to say it, including Lucy, "Doctor."

All of the people on the video links of the people on Earth were all shouting it as well.  
Down outside the Millenium Centre, the Torchwood Team and Ellie were all chanting the Doctor's name, over and over again.

"Stop this right now! Stop it!" the Master cried.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network, and integrate with it's matrixes," the Doctor said.

"I order you to stop!" the Master shouted.

The Master kept his eyes on the Doctor.

"The one thing you can't do is stop them thinking," the Doctor began to float in the air towards the Master, "Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this."

"No!" the Master shouted, he attempted to shoot the Doctor with the Laser Screwdriver, but it didn't work. The orb surrounding the Doctor protected him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor said simply.

"Then I'll kill them!" the Master went to shoot the Jones' but the Doctor stopped him and made the Laser Screwdriver fly from his hands.

"You can't do this! You can't do...It's not fair!" the Master cried as his hands went to his head and he began to back up.

"And you know what happens now," the Doctor said.

"No!"

The Doctor floated towards the Master as he continued to shout, "No!"

"You wouldn't listen."

"No!"

"Because you know, what I'm going to say."

"No!"

The Master crawled into a corner, trying to hug the wall and get away from the Doctor.

The Doctor landed gracefully on the ground and pulled his old school mate into his arms,"I forgive you," he whispered.

"My children!" the Master cried softly.

Outside the window the Toclafane were returning to protect the machine.

"Protect the Paradox! Protect the Paradox!" the Toclafane chanted.

The Doctor jumped up and looked at Jack, "Captain, the paradox machine!" he shouted.

Jack looked at the guards behind him, "You men, with me!" he shouted.

The Doctor then looked back at the Master who had Jack's wrist strap out, "No!" the Doctor shouted before grabbing hold of the Master's hand as they disappeared onto Earth.

"Now it ends, Doctor! Now it ends!" the Master shouted as he looked down from a cliff at the rockets.  
**XX  
**Jack and the other guards ran up the hall, guns in tow.

"We've got all six billon spheres heading right for us!" Martha shouted.  
**XX  
**"We've got control of the Valiant. You can't launch," the Doctor said

"Oh, but I've got this," the Master then pulled out a metal device, "Black Hole Convertor inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth together as it burns!"  
**XX  
**Jack pulled open the doors to the room with the Paradox Machine and spotted three Toclafane, all guarding it.

More Toclafane came flying down to the ship as Jack and the other guards began to shoot at the metal balls.

"Can't get in, we'd get slaughtered," the guard said.

Jack looked at the man and for the first time realised that it was the same man who had argued with the other guard the night before, but he pushed that thought aside and nodded, "Yeah, happens to me a lot." He then turned back and began to walk into the room, still shooting.  
**XX  
**"Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years, and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do. Give that to me," the Doctor held out his hand and slowly the Master placed the Black Hole Converter into his hand.  
**XX  
**

Jack let out a gasp as he closed the TARDIS doors behind him, he then looked up at the Paradox machine and began to shoot. Causing it all to explode and send sparks everywhere.  
**XX  
**Then down on Earth both the Doctor and Master fell to the ground and before the Master could teleport back to the Valiant without him, the Doctor grabbed hold of the Master's hand.

Then up on the Valiant everyone watched as the Toclafane disappeared, like pieces of paper being torn up they flew away.

Then the ship began to shake and fly backwards just as the Doctor and the Master returned. Everyone grabbed hold of something and right as Martha was looking she found the Doctor, she smiled up at him and he returned the gesture.

"Everyone, get down! Time is reversing!" he shouted as he and Martha both fell to the floor, still holding hands.  
Papers were flying everywhere including a gun, which landed not to far from Francine Jones.

The people on Earth all let out screams as they were sent back, Ellie tried to hold onto Gwen's hand but couldn't and she disappeared. Then everyone on the streets vanished.

The statues of Harold Saxon disappeared, the rockets disappeared, and slowly the Valiant came to a stop.

On Earth everything was back to normal, there was traffic in the streets, and people heading to work.

The Doctor then jumped up and checked something, "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back. One year and one day, two minutes past eight in the morning." He then ran over to another control and tuned in, "_This is UNIT Central, whats happened up there? We just saw the president assinated!"  
_

"See. just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal, planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror, it never was."

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe," the Doctor answered.

"But I can remember it," Mrs Jones commented.

Just then the door opened and Ellie walked in, she looked around the messy room with a raised eye brow, she was about to speak when the Doctor cut her off, "We're at the eye of the storm, the only ones who'll ever know," he said as an answer to Mrs Jones' question.

Ellie then spotted the Master who was struggling to stand up and her mother who was still on the floor, "Mum, dad?! What the hell has gone on here?!" she asked.

Both Lucy and the Master looked at Ellie, but the Master ignored her question and went to run, Ellie stepped to the side to allow him past but then the door opened once more as Jack and the guards came in, Jack grabbed the Master, "Whoa, big fella! you don't want to miss the party. Cuffs," Jack said as he held out his hand. The guard standing beside him complied, and

Jack put them on the Master's wrists, he then walked through, still holding onto the Master, not even noticing Ellie who was watching on as her father was arrested.

"So, what do we do with this one?" Jack asked.

"We kill him," Mr Jones said.

"We execute him," Tish said.

"No, thats not the solution," the Doctor said.

Just then Mrs Jones lifted up the gun that had fallen to the floor and with tears in her eyes spoke, "Oh, I think so. Cause' all those things, they still happened. Because of him. I saw them," she said as the Doctor slowly walked over to her.

"Go on! Do it," the Master urged.

"Francine, you're better than him," the Doctor said as he held out his hand.

Mrs Jones then dropped the gun and turned into the Doctor's arms where she began to sob.

Ellie breathed out a sigh of relief, but still no one noticed her.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" the Master asked.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence," the Doctor answered.

Jack then walked over to the Doctor, "Yeah, but you can't trust him," he said.

"No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just gonna keep me?" the Master asked.

"Mmm. If thats what I have to do. It's time to change," the Doctor turned to look at Jack, "Maybe I've been wandering for too long," he then looked back at the Master, "Now I've got someone to care for," he said.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and the Master staggered back, everyone looked at Lucy.

Jack rushed over to her, "Put it down," he said.

"Mum?! What the hell did you do?!" Ellie cried, coming out of the corner for the first time before watching the Doctor run over and grab the Master before he could fall to the ground.

Jack looked up at the sound of Ellie's voice, "Ellie?!" he cried.

She looked at the man briefly, "What the hell are you looking at?!" she shouted.

Jack looked hurt and then realised, she had been on Earth when they went back in time. She had forgotten him completely, he let out a deep shuddering sigh before focussing his attention on the Doctor.

"There you go. I've got you, I've got you," the Doctor said.

"Always the women," the Mater commented.

"I didn't see her," the Doctor replied.

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?" the Master asked with a smirk.

"You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet, just regenerate."

"No."

"One little bullet, come on," the Doctor urged.

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse," the Master replied.

"Regenerate, just regenerate, please. Please, just regenerate, come on!" the Doctor urged more.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?"

"But you've got to. Come on, it can't end like this. You and me. All the things we've done. Axons! Remember the Axons, and the Daleks," tears were now falling down the Doctor's face as he began to rock his old friend's body, "We're the only two left, there's no one else. Regenerate!" he shouted.

The Master smiled, "How about that? I win," he said in a whisper.

The Master then groaned, "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming? Will it stop?" then his eyes closed, he was dead.

The Doctor then pulled the body of his oldest enemy closer to him before he closed his eyes and began to let out sobs.

"Daddy?" Ellie said.

She went to go over but Jack stopped her, "Get your hands off of me! You freak!" But Jack held his hands around her tighter, keeping her from running to the body of the Master, "Daddy!" she cried, tears now brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ellie," Jack whispered.

The Doctor ignored what was going on around him and began to cry harder as he shook the Master's body in anger and anguish...

**XX**

**A/N- Please...I'm begging you...just be nice and review...don't hurt me and be nice...reviewers get like...cookies, and Doctor Who and Torchwood Action figures...kay? **

**hides in a corner**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Okay seriousaly? This is the last friggin chapter!! I have an Epilogue and one final Authors Note...I am so sad that this chapter is done...Thank you guys so much for the suport and the reviews!!**

**XX**

Chapter 17

"Daddy?" Ellie whispered as tears streamed down her face.

A moment later the Doctor slowly stood up and wiped the tears from his face, Jack finally lost his grip on the woman he loved and watched as she ran over to the man she thought was her father.

She fell to the floor and looked at the man's body, and let out a sob. She then looked over to her mother, "Why did you do this?!" she cried.

Her mother said nothing and kept her emotionless gaze. Jack then walked over to Ellie, "You have to remember what happened...he is not your father," he said as he sat down onto the floor.  
She looked up at him sharply, "What are you talking about he isn't my father?! Of course he is! I am Elisabeth Elmira Saxon, tomorrow is my nineteenth birthday...she," Ellie pointed to Lucy, "Gave birth to me nearly nineteen years ago!" Ellie cried, tears still falling down her face.

"Ellie they aren't your parents! Please believe me!" Jack begged.

"Why the hell would I believe you?! You're the immortal freak!" she shouted at him.

Jack looked down, trying to not show her the pain her words inflicted.

Ellie then let out harder sobs, the man she looked up to and admired, her daddy was dead. Over the last eighteen months she had grown so much closer to him. Helping him with his campaign and all of his plans. He was the one who she went to when she was having trouble with homework, or when she just needed to relieve some stress. But now he was gone and she couldn't do anything about it.

She then slowly stood up and walked out of the room and up the hall to the room that she had been setting up to be her bedroom when she went to go see her father fufill his plans. Jack watched as she disappeared out of the room, he loved her so much and she didn't even remember.

"Jack?"

His head shot up and turned around to see Tish Jones approaching him, "You alright?" she asked softly.

He stood up and nodded, "It wouldn't have ever worked out anyway," he answered before leaving the room and going up the hall to the TARDIS. He climbed behind the boxes where he had first kissed Ellie and sat down on the floor, desperate to be alone with his thoughts.

"Is he going to be alright?" Martha asked the Doctor.

He looked up at her, his face drained and his eyes emotionless, "I suppose," he muttered.

Ellie sat down at her desk and buried her face in her hands. A moment later there was a soft knock on her door, "Go away," she ordered.

"Miss Saxon? It's Miss Jones, I've brought you a cuppa," came the voice of Tish Jones.

Ellie walked over to her door and pulled it open, Tish sighed at the girls messy appereance and then walked in.

Ellie closed the door behind Tish and sat down. Tish handed her the cup of tea and Ellie looked down at it sadly.

"I know you don't remember any of it...but you had fallen in love with Jack and because of that I suppose you just disappeared. We later found out you were on Earth. But for the three weeks that you were missing all Jack did was worry about you. He wouldn't stop talking about you and on days he wouldn't even eat," Tish explained.

Ellie took a sip of the tea and looked at the older girl, "Why are you telling me this? It can't possibly be true. Why the hell would I fall in love with him? My father would not only be appalled but it's an impossible idea," she replied.

"I can't explain it to you Ellie...but please believe me. He loves you...and deep down you love him," Tish said.

Ellie then looked angered for a moment and slammed her cup of tea down onto her desk, "I don't want to hear anymore of this! My father is dead!" Ellie cried before yanking open her bedroom door and walking up the hall. She took a few flights of stairs down and before she knew it was inside the room with the TARDIS.

Ellie slowly walked towards the machine, causing Jack to look up at the sounds of heels pattering down the hall. He looked between a crack in the boxes and watched as she went inside the machine.

Once inside Ellie stopped dead at the sight of the golden light coming out of the control panel.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, not being able to take her eyes off of the light.  
Jack climbed out from the corner he was in and noticed the golden light coming out of the TARDIS. He then ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He frantically stuffed his hands to his pockets and began to look for his key.

Before Ellie's eyes she saw images of Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, and Toshiko Sato. All of them playing games, rescuing the Queen. Then she saw herself crying and screaming at her father, insisting that he wasn't her father. She saw an image of her lips pressed against Jack's, and she could feel the emotion and love in the kiss. An image of them behind crates talking and then kissing, her talking to him with him in shackles. Then she saw images of her on Utopia, scared of the dark, then at the Silo she finally saw her parent's faces. Her mother had long blonde hair and her dad had brown hair. In these people's faces she could see her own reflection staring back at them. Then she saw images of her ancestors, going trillons of years back, and the vision ended with Gwen Cooper in a hospital bed, being handed a baby with Rhys standing beside her. Finally Jack got the door opened, he saw Ellie looking into the golden light and pulled her out of the way.

Ellie looked up into Jack's arms as he sat down with her in his arms and smiled up at him.

"What were you doing? That could have killed you," Jack said softly.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"You what?" Jack asked, not believing her words.

"I was on Earth...and I thought I'd never see you again. And I...I was with Torchwood. They helped me to escape Downing Street. Gwen Cooper...I'm related to her," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Just then the door opened and in came the Doctor. His eyes went from Ellie nearly passed out in Jack's arms to the opened panel in his control centre. He then ran over, avoiding the light and began to close it. Once it was closed he walked over to Jack and Ellie, he bent down so that he was level with them and looked at Ellie, "Is she alright?" he asked.

"I think so..." Jack looked down at Ellie, "You don't hear any drums, feel like your head is going to explode?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I got to see my parents. I finally saw their faces," she whispered.

Ellie then looked at the Doctor and began to cry, "I'm so sorry...I...I'm sorry for helping him with his plans and hurting you. Please...forgive me," she begged.

The Doctor then helped the girl into a sitting position and pulled her into a hug, "I do...you were under a spell. I know you didn't mean to ever hurt anyone," he said.

Ellie then pulled away and wiped at her eyes, she then looked at Jack, "You would be proud of me...I helped save the Queen from being assassinated. You team is wonderful, Gwen...she treated me like a daughter...and now I know why. Jack...she is my ancestor!" she cried.

Jack smiled before pulling her into another embrace, "I am...I'm so happy," he whispered before placing a kiss to her cheek.  
**XX  
**

The Doctor stood on a cliff, a burning torch in his hand as he stood before a pyre he had made with the Master's wrapped up body in cloth. Ellie stood behind him, watching silently as the Doctor glanced at her for a moment.

He wanted to cremate the Master's body by himself, but Ellie begged to be allowed to come.

For one last chance to tell the man something. She nodded in an encouraging manner, the Doctor then approached the funeral pyre and lit the logs that were surrounding his old friend's body.

As it all caught fire Ellie let out a shuddering sigh and then slowly approached the body, she took a deep breath and then spoke in such a soft whisper that even the Doctor couldn't hear what she was saying, "I still don't understand why you did what you did...but I don't hate you for it. I forgive you." She then stepped away and walked into the TARDIS, allowing the Doctor time alone.  
**XX  
**

"Time was every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you," Martha said.

Ellie tore her gaze from the water tower to look at the Doctor and Martha, her hand entangled with Jack's.

"Good," the Doctor said simply.

The four of them were all standing in Cardiff City Centre, looking around at the place, seeing people happy, none of the terror. It never was...at least not to the people on Earth.

Jack then went to climb under the metal railing they were leaning against, "Back to work," he said before helping Ellie to come also.

"I really don't mind, though. Come with me," the Doctor said.

"Had plenty of time to think that past year. The year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine," he then looked to Ellie, "And the last three weeks all I did was think about Ellie."

She smiled at Jack, and then Jack looked back at the Doctor, "Like you said, Doctor. Responsibility," he said.

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor then grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver which he then began to scan over Jack's wrist strap, "Hey, I need that!" Jack cried.

"I can't have you walking round with a time-travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice! Second time to apologise," the Doctor explained while programming the wrist wrap.

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack asked.

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack," the Doctor answered.

Jack laughed, "Been called that before," he then turned to leave, his hand holding Ellie's, but he stopped to turn and face the Doctor and Martha before he raised his hand to his head to salute them.

"Sir."

The Doctor returned the gesture.

"Ma'am," Jack said with a wink at Martha.

"But I keep wondering, what about ageing? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older, the odd little grey hair, you know. What happens if I live for a millon years?" he asked.

Ellie smirked, "I really don't know," the Doctor replied with a smile.

"Okay, vanity, sorry. Yeah. Can't help it. Used to be a poster boy! When I was a kid living in the Boeshane Peninsula, tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe they called me. I'll see you," Jack then turned around with his hand holding Ellie's.

Before they picked up their pace to start running Ellie turned and couldn't help but laugh at Martha and the Doctor's expressions, she didn't know why they were literally gobsmacked but it was funny all the same. She waved at them before turning back around and she and Jack ran over to the slab of pavement which would take them down to the Hub.

Once inside the structure they looked around, "Gwen? Tosh? Ianto? Owen?" Jack called out.

"Maybe they got called out for something," Ellie said.

"Must be..." Jack said before pulling Ellie along with him to his office.

Ellie then sat down on the sofa in the room and watched as Jack sat down at his desk and went to find something.

"Promise me we're gonna make this work," she said.

Jack looked up at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean...living here with Gwen and Rhys...I heard their domestic quarrels sometimes. It can be tough, I understand that. But I want thing's to work out with us...or at least I want us to make an honest try at it. Besides...I'm just a kid...and-"

"Ellie you aren't just a kid. You are a beautiful woman who I love," Jack said before coming over and sitting down beside her.

She blushed, "Well all I'm saying is...I want to finish up University...and I'll go to school here in the area. Just so I can be close to you. I don't ever want to spend time away from you again. Those three weeks were the worst weeks of my life," she said.

"I'm always going to be here. You'll always know where to find me. We will make this work. I promise you," he answered.

Ellie smiled and then their lips met, she slid down on the sofa under his weight and kissed him back...  
**XX  
**

**A/N- I guess I can leave that to your imagination to figure out what happened next...O.O Thank you to spiderman2099 for the idea about the Time Vortex stuff! Thank you!!**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N- Erm...SPOILERS FOR EXIT WOUNDS!! And...this bit about Martha and Mickey? I only ran with that because thats one of the rumours running about! Love ya **

Epilogue-

Three years had passed now, Ellie had completed school with honours and now she was standing in the Torchwood Hub surrounded by the most important people in her life, Jack Harkness, Gwen and Rhys were there (they had married five months after she had 'met' them for the first time) along with Ianto, Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith.

Seven months after she had arrived in Cardiff, two months after Gwen and Rhys' wedding, Jack's brother came and caused havoc on Cardiff city. In the end they lost Owen and Tosh, Ellie was completly devastated because they had both been like siblings to her. But then three months after their deaths Martha Jones came down to be the new doctor. Then the Doctor came back into their lives and was reunited with his old friend Rose Tyler, Mickey who was one of Rose's best mates decided to take Jack up on his offer to come to the Hub as their computer genius.

Now here they stood, in the hub with Ellie about to blow out the candles on the cake for her twenty second birthday. They had surprised her with a party to not only celebrate her birthday but her graduating from University.

"Come on! Blow out the candles!" Mickey cried.

Ellie laughed, "I dunno what to wish for," she muttered.

"Sure you do," Jack said back.

"But I don't," she replied.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "Think of something."

Ellie sighed and then closed her eyes before blowing out all of the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now..before you cut into the cake...we all discussed it and decided we wanted to ask you a question," Jack said.

Ellie raised her eyebrow at Jack, "What is it?" she asked.

"How would you like to come and join Torchwood? You've helped us enough with cases the last three years, Gwen and I decided you should be getting paid for it," Jack answered.

"Oh my God...you can't be serious!" she cried.

"Yeah, of course I am," he answered.

Ellie let out a cry of happiness before pulling Jack into a hug...

The End?


	19. One Last Authors Note

**One last Authors Note-**

**Okay so I have no idea (and I'm to lazy to look it up) if I told you lot about this. But the idea for the story just popped into my head randomly one night. I was either sitting at my computer doing stuff or I could of just been laying in bed thinking.**

**Then I got the idea to write a story about 'What if the Master had a daughter?!' After thinking about it, I realised it would be quite nuts...at least for the fact that I wanted Ellie to be nineteen or so. So then I thought about it and after talking to my mate Kate (ooh look! I rymed!) we decided on the whole 'being from the future thing'. **

**When I wrote the first chapter and asked Kate to be my beta (which I never dreamed she would do) she agreed and was able to post it. At once it got a very great responce to it! Nuts I thought. I never dreamed that it would ever get more reviews than my second Doctor Who story got, which is titled 'You Still Have All of Me'. I mean that story still gets favorites and the random review's to this day! But here I am, nearly two months after starting my first Master story and this story has gotten over one hundred reviews! I think it's insane, and you people must be a bit off your rockers cause this story wasn't all that great.**

**I honestly thought the epilogue was a bit off...anyways. What I'm here writing and babbling about right now is thank yous. I need to thank each and every person who read, reviewed, and passed on their good wishes. I would of NEVER made it this far with this story without you lot! You reviewed, and you helped me when I got down in the dumps and a bit depressed.**

**First the important people who played important roles in the writing of this story!**

**Kate! Chicky I love ya, I love reading your stories and I love what you did for my story. Thank you for putting up with me when I had writers block and giving me your ideas. I love your stories, their frigging fabbie! (seriousaly guys, look up Kateg123 on FanFic! Her storys are awesome!!) Your the best and thank you for introducing me to Totally in Love. Jooper all the way baby!**

**Dan! Oh my gosh, (he's another one who writes fabby stuff, his sn is spiderman2099 on Fanfic. Look him up!) your a great mate dude. Thank you soooo much for the idea's and the help that you've given with this story. Your ideas and input are GREATLY appriecieated. Maybe now that I am done with a story I can get my act together and write the chapter on our story! Lol. Your a very cool dude and I'm soo happy that I met ya. You were a great loyal reader. I hope the last chapter and Epilogue made ya proud and is what you imagined.**

**Ellie! I have to thank you because I stole your name and birthdate for this flippin story! I love having our chats about the story or any other stuff that's on your mind. I'm always here for ya love, your one of my dearest mates. Thank you!! I always love chattin, and I always look forward to seeing if your online or not. It's awesome! Thank's chicky for putting up with my annoying 'Maybe she will...maybe she won't!' crap. I know I'm a pain in the arse for putting you through that wait! I love ya babe!**

**And everyone else!! The people on FanFic, David Tennant forum, and Totally in Love.**

**I wouldn't be writing this authors note if it weren't for the following people!!**

**FanFic:**

**chelle20**

**who am i?**

**xxquirpxx**

**kateg123**

**astrum-faith**

**spiderman2099**

**I've Lost My Profile Page**

**Sonicthecat7**

**Doctor-Lost**

**All Star Ellie**

**Koschei966 **

**Chloe2450**

**cher1**

**gostcat**

**ElzBelz01**

**the doctress**

**horsemaniac**

**The Tenth Doctor's Companion**

**xxxSugarPlumFairyxxx**

**roogirl2000**

**welshdragon**

**i.love.singing**

**overactiveimagination**

**Misty**

**TotallyinLove:**

**Chloe**

**harknessdabest**

**moonowl**

**DavidTennant:**

**kellyc**

**bollyknickers**

**Noni**

**void-stuff**

**Tango**

**Kimi**

**mandee**

**lauraah**

**LB0509 ;)**

**jefner**

**gemma1981**

**Thank you guys soooo much! I love you all! Please watch out for any new stories I might be popping out! (I do have a Torchwood story that is being written! ;) ) Be sure to check it out! I love you all soo much. Forever your grateful author, Beccs! **


End file.
